The Wayward Sons
by Bekala
Summary: A collection of out of order one shots from the men of SAMCRO. This is a companion piece to my completed work "Ye Wayward Sons" and my work in progress "Reaper Ink". Set pre-series during the Mayan wars. *I do not own anything you recognize*
1. Hard Man: Chibs

**This story is a series of one shots that accompany "Ye Wayward Sons." If you have not read "Wayward" then many of these dribbles will not make sense. For those of you who have been keeping up with my longer works, I really hope you enjoy seeing events from the men's perspectives. We're not only going to get current events from the story but also some flashback stories. **

**Enjoy**

She sleeps like a little kid. He's been watching her sleep for three nights now and he still can't get over the way she curls into a ball against him, one hand tucked up under her chin the other clutching the blanket over his chest. She'd come to him crying days ago and he'd been helpless to do anything but let her crawl into his bed. She'd been all messy curls and big wet eyes, he'd held her tight that first night whispering into her hair until she'd sobbed herself to sleep on his chest. The idea of him comforting anyone was ludicrous but then again, the idea of Tig being responsible for something as perfect as the girl beside him is equally laughable.

Chibs had been taken with her since the moment she'd drifted into the main room of the clubhouse a week before. She'd been barefoot and wild eyed, clutching a .9mil like she meant to use it. He'd been in the midst of getting his leg patched up by Bobby and the pain was unimaginable but he'd glanced down at her perfectly pedicured feet, each nail a different color from red to blue and he'd almost laughed out loud. She'd seemed so innocent and pure in that moment he thought she must have gotten lost and wandered into the clubhouse by mistake.

Later that night out by the ring with Juice he'd pushed up on her just a bit too hard and when she revealed who her father was Chibs felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. It seemed impossible for anyone to be that normal and share a gene pool with Tigger. Then again, Chibs had seen glimpses of the killer's softer side and seeing the way the Sergeant at Arms interacted with Leila at the hospital went a long way towards creating proof that Tig still had a heart, no matter how deep down he might keep it buried.

She shifts against him in her sleep, letting out a soft noise and Chibs drops a comforting hand onto her back. Her nightmares weren't a surprise considering, but when she'd started crying in the sleep the night before he'd almost panicked. Chibs was no stranger to damaged women, Fiona was one big emotional train wreck for all that she tried to stay fierce for the Cause but Leila is different somehow. He thinks maybe it's because the woman beside him has been wrecked by events mostly outside her control.

The situation at the strip club had been unconscionable and Chibs had been furious with himself and the club in the aftermath. She shouldn't have been there, much less in the middle of things and the memory of O'Leary's hand between her legs still made him squirm in anger.

Chibs was not blind to his own responsibility in that mess, he shouldn't have kissed her out in the parking lot but he hadn't been able to resist. She'd looked so small and unsure in that trashy green dress, her riding boots ruining the image she was trying to convey. He'd spent the entire ride to Lodi with her tight little body shaking from cold against his back and when he'd gotten off the bike she'd just looked so lost. Her eyes had been so big with nerves and outlined with black the way they were they'd looked like molten gold. When she'd fallen off the bike trying to maintain her modesty he'd caught her easily and had been half hard at the feel of her tight little hips, her colt's legs trembling against him. She'd made some joke about all bikers wanting hookers in riding boots and even as he'd denied the implication he did think she looked beautiful all trussed up.

The kiss had been far too short and far too hot for Chibs' liking. She'd leaned on him and he'd been able to smell the perfume in her hair, something spicy with a hint of citrus. He'd walked them back to the bike, his head full of thoughts about what to do to her. He'd had visions of bending her over the dyna and flipping up the bottom of that short green skirt but the way her lips had moved against his, hesitant and sweet had him breaking the kiss out of fear. It had taken him two cigarettes after her tight little ass had disappeared into the club before he could walk comfortably.

Chibs had made plans in his head for them then. Things he wanted to do with her but it had all come unraveled after the shoot out. She'd been so angry and then she'd fallen into bed with the prospect. The Scot hadn't known how to take that. He knew she felt betrayed by the events at the club, and he knew she was dealing some serious shit. Bobby had been the one to tell him about the drive-by and that was only after Chibs had asked. He'd been curious when he'd seen her across the street from the lot, smoking a cigarette, and pacing around the same ten foot square of pavement. That had been the day after Opie appeared in the hospital and after listening to Bobby tell the tale Chibs felt like he was seeing her for the first time. It was also why he'd known exactly what was going on when he'd found her working the bag two nights ago.

She'd been adorable all sweaty with her knuckles taped up wrong and even though he'd known she was still mad with him he'd been unable to resist trying to steal a moment. She'd looked hopeless when he'd told her she was doing it wrong and the flush on her cheeks had been breathtaking. When she'd started to flirt back it had taken him a moment to sort through the mess his brain always seemed to be when she was around. He wanted nothing more than to take her offer, step up behind those tight hips, show her how to throw a punch and end up fucking her into the hard surface of the ring. He'd held back because he could see the desperation in her eyes and he had no desire to end up like Juice, a play thing for her frustrations. If Chibs was going to get the girl he was going to have her. He wouldn't take whatever emotional scraps she was willing to throw his way. So he'd lit a cigarette and set himself up on one of the picnic tables until she'd punched herself to exhaustion and when she'd asked him what came next he'd wanted to say now I throw you up against bag and bury my head between your legs but instead he'd told her to go to bed.

There's another soft noise from the sleeping form beside him and Chibs stubs out his cigarette on the nightstand before sliding lower in the bed. He snakes one arm out and around her waist pulling her tighter against his side. Her body goes slack against him for a moment and she shuffles in her sleep, moving until her head is tucked into just the right spot on his chest. She's an achingly beautiful girl for all that he can tell she doesn't know it. Long pale limbs, perky little tits, rose cheeks, she's got this cute little nose that just turns up at the end, he assumes she got her looks from her mother although there's a bit Tig in her expressions. They're like cat's eyes, bright, and unforgivingly gold. They are eyes that can draw a man in willing or not.

"Chibs?" His heart skips without permission at the idea of her saying his name in her sleep but those eyes flutter open and they're like honey. "Are you awake?" She rubs her face into his chest and stretches against him. He's half hard the minute her breasts press into his bare side, he can feel her nipples through her thin shirt. The little minx has them pierced, he'd noticed it the first night she'd slept beside him and had been aching to see them since.

"Aye, I'm up. Doesn't mean yeh have to be." She pouts at his rough tone and he wants to nip her full bottom lip between his teeth just to teach her a lesson.

"I'm not sleeping well anyways." As though to prove her point she yawns into one hand. His eyes land on the shining ring wrapped around her left thumb. Chibs recognizes the SAMCRO protection engraving.

"Did yer Da give you this?" He catches her hand in his and lifts the finger up to his face to get a closer look.

"Kind of, the ring is my Mom's she had it made from the handle of one of my grandmother's antique spoons years ago. Tig had the engraving done before I left for Salt Lake. It's the only thing I have that's a bit of both of them." It breaks Chibs' heart to hear her talk like that and he wonders how long it will be before his own Kerrianne is saying something similar. His little girl will be six this year and he knows she'll be starting school soon. He won't be there to see her grow up and he still doesn't know what to do with that pain.

"Aye, that's an important bit then. You best keep it safe." He watches her as she twists the slip of silver around and around her thumb, her face is thoughtful.

"I look just like her you know. My mother I mean." Leila's eyes are distant and he's not sure where she's going with this but it does give him leave to finally ask one of his long standing questions.

"Is that why yeh dyed yer hair then pet? You didn't want to look like yer Ma no more?" He reaches out to twist a strand of mixed black and purple around a finger. He doesn't mind her wild curls, in fact, he thinks the mess of colors running through the black quite suits her but he knows Tig had been unhappy with the change.

"I guess, mostly it was just time for something different. Pissed Tig off so that helped. I live 800 miles away and I can't stop wanting to piss the man off." She presses her ironic smile into his neck and then yawns again.

"Yeh need to get back to sleep. Yeh've got a big day tomorrow, checking Tig out and the Chevelle should be fixed." He tries to hide his hurt at her excitement over leaving. He knows deep down that she has somewhere better to be and he won't try and hold her here.

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Those big gold eyes leave no doubt as to what she'd rather be doing and Chibs feels his resolve waiver but he holds firm.

"Go to sleep lass," She wrinkles her nose in annoyance but settles against him, her eyes drifting closed.

"You're a hard man Chibs," she whispers the words in her soft little voice and chuckles. Yes he was.

**Reviews are always welcome, it's definitely harder to write from the ****make perspective and I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. **


	2. The Hooker Incident: Bobby

**So as promised this is a flashback piece about the "Hooker Incident" mentioned in chapter five of "Ye Wayward Sons." **

**Enjoy**

"So then the blonde says to Elvis…" The tell-tale ring of the bar phone interrupts the end of the joke and Bobby turns away from Clay and JT to snatch up the old wall handset. "Hello."

"Bobby? It's Tig."

"Who is it?" Bobby turns to hold up a finger at Clay before answering Tig.

"What's up brother?" The Elvis impersonator ignores JT's questioning look and waits for an answer from the phone.

"I've got a bit of a situation out here in Oakland. I could use some backup." Well that doesn't sound good. Any situation where Tig thinks backup is necessary probably requires bleach and latex gloves.

"Where?" Bobby listens to the detailed directions Tig offers and then hangs up.

"What's wrong?" JT, always a man who could read a soul at a glance, was immediately on the offensive.

"Tigger's got a situation in Oakland. We need to head that way." There are nods all around and Bobby reaches for the shotgun under the bar. Who knows what Tig's gotten them into. There's only one certainty, it'll have something to do with pussy.

It only takes five minutes for the present Sons to assemble in the lot. Piney is behind the wheel of the old club van and Bobby watches as Clay and JT mount their own bikes before climbing in the van to direct Piney. They get lost twice on the dark roads of the Oakland ghetto and Bobby is sure they'll never find the place when he finally spots the oddly shaped hedge Tig had offered as a landmark.

The apartment complex is a disgusting collection of buildings that probably should have been condemned years before. They park in the unlit back lot and dismount. "He said he's in apartment 302." Piney snorts and his eyes are trained on the rickety stairs that lead up to the third floor.

"Piney stay and let us know if there's trouble." The old man nods at JT's instructions and Bobby falls into line before his president shotgun in hand. Tig couldn't have possibly picked an apartment that was more difficult to get to. By the time they've topped the three flights of stairs Bobby is so winded he's not sure he'll make it through the obstacle course of broken children's toys and trash that is the hallway. He promises himself he's going to get in better shape after this and then surges forward still following Clay and JT as the nimbler men pick their way towards the target.

Tig answers the door before they knock and his blue eyes are wild with panic as he ushers them inside. The place is everything its exterior promised and Bobby is appalled to see the mess of empty dime bags scattered across the low table in the main living room.

"What's this about?" There's impatience in Clay's voice and Bobby can't help but agree, he doesn't want to spend any more time in this place than necessary.

"It's in the bedroom." Knowing Tig's proclivity for the disgusting in bed Bobby is already disturbed but he follows the other men down the dank hallway.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fucking A brother." Clay sounds pissed, JT just makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

The other men step fully into the room and Bobby is suddenly party to the 'situation'. She's spread out across the bed and Bobby is slightly reassured to see Tig had the decency to cover most of her body. He doesn't need medical training to know she's dead, her eyes stare sightless at the stained ceiling. As Bobby steps further into the room, already pulling on leather gloves in anticipation of what will surely come next he catches sight of the cause of death. A thin rope is tight around her neck, postmortem bruising already developing around it, the other end is securely fastened to one of the bedposts.

"You're disgusting." He doesn't try to hide the disdain in his voice. Tig, for his part just shrugs and offers an apologetic smile.

"I think it was the drugs too man. She shouldn't have gone so quick, I've done worse to her before." The man was a freak.

"Witnesses?" Clay is already thinking of possible club consequences. JT just stares at the body an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

"None." Tig's voice is firm.

"I assume," JT sounds almost bored with the situation, "you need us to help get rid of the body because you had already finished _before _she died." The gross accusation is clear in the president's voice and Tig doesn't offer much of a reaction although Bobby feels his stomach churn.

"Essentially." That's reassuring.

"Right, well we best get it done then." Bobby is ready to be done with this errand and get back to a cold beer. He's just starting towards the body, intent on covering those unsettling dead eyes when the crying starts and everyone freezes, all eyes on Tig.

"Seriously?" JT has anger in his eyes as he turns on Tig, "She's got a kid?"

"What happened to no witnesses?" Clay sounds uncomfortably calm to Bobby and he's suddenly nervous for the kid.

Bobby has always liked kids. He thinks it's because kids never look at him like he's about to attack them. When they're little, they still naturally trust enough to give him a chance to make them laugh. If there's one thing Bobby Elvis is, it's an entertainer and kids are always more than willing to let him do his thing. They make him forget his guilty conscience.

"It's not her kid man, it's—" but Tig doesn't get a chance to finish his explanation because she suddenly appears in the doorway and Bobby feels his stomach drop. At four years old Tig's daughter Leila is usually the cutest damn thing Bobby has ever seen. She's nothing but baby fat and messy curls, and she's got these huge golden eyes that fill her entire face. Now though, she's red faced and her eyes are wet with tears. She's clutching a stuffed animal to her chest, dragging a ratty blanket behind her.

"Hey baby girl." Tig's voice has a soft quality to it when he talks to Leila that Bobby has always marveled at. It doesn't fit with the killer's usual image. Then again neither does the way he crosses the room and picks her up, settling the girl against his hip. He's just a murdered a hooker and now he's got a baby's face cradled against his shoulder, the world is a fucked up place.

"What the fuck." Clay's staring at the disturbing family tableau incredulously. "You do not have your kid at a hooker's house."

"A dead hooker's house." Bobby can't help but point out the obvious.

"Margaret called last minute asked if I could take the little bit for the night. I already had this in the works." Bobby is immediately annoyed by the whine in Tig's voice.

"That's just wrong brother." Clay's voice and accompanying smile convey the utter ridiculousness of their situation.

"Home daddy." Leila's child voice joins the conversation and Bobby has to agree with the kid. It's time they get this done.

"Yea baby, I know. We're gonna go home real soon. Daddy's gotta help his brothers with something first." The girl has no chance at normal after this. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen and color?" Tig's already easing the girl to the floor and Bobby has to admire the seriousness of her little face as she nods and heads for the door. At four the girl knows that club business is none of her business.

It's a slow process getting the room cleaned up and the body packed for transport. Forensic evidence is still a new process but SAMCRO is already onto some of the details and they do their best to scour the scene for anything that could cause negative police attention. The entire process is made slower by Leila, the little girl drifts back into the bedroom several times during the hour they spend getting things together. First, she wants to show Tig the cat she'd finished coloring and then she wants to know how to spell 'daddy'. The whole mess breaks Bobby's heart and he decides then and there that if Tig's going to let the girl get tangled up in the MC Bobby will make sure she gets something out of it besides nightmares. He'll teach her tax code or something, anything to make this incident a distant memory.

Getting the body out of the apartment and down the stairs presents a whole new set of problems. Leila refuses to let anyone but her 'daddy' carry her, they try letting her walk along side but she trips over her blanket twice on the first half flight. By the second floor they give up on that idea and Tig's bastard ass gets away with not helping haul his own murder. Bobby can't help but feel utterly ridiculous as he helps haul a dead hooker at three am while listening to the happy four-year-old chatter.

"Mommy said if I was good while you watched me she'd get me a kitten or a puppy. You should get me a puppy too so that the one mommy get's me isn't lonely. Do you know what I'd name a puppy if I had one daddy?"

"What kitten?" Tig sounds far too interested considering.

"Missy. Ms. Patters at school she has a dog named Missy too."

"The kid's already in school?" Bobby wonders how the fuck can they carry on such mundane conversation.

"Seriously Clay?" He shoots the VP a scathing look and the other man shrugs.

"What? It's not like you were offering up a better topic." JT has been silent through most of the previous events but he snorts at that and Bobby just rolls his eyes. They're all screwed.

Piney is waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, the cigarette he'd been hitting drops from his mouth at the sight of their rag tag group.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Tig was out for a night of fun with his favorite hooker but Leila here killed the bitch before he got a chance."

"Seriously?"

"No Piney, not seriously. Let's just get this in the van." Bobby is suddenly having trouble seeing the humor in the situation. He has no doubt it will be hilarious later but right now he's tired and trying to figure out how much the kid has the potential to repeat.

"You're a idiot." Piney's scathing tone is all for Tig and the killer just shrugs.

They've just gotten the body loaded in the van when things start to get complicated. Leila's yawning into Tig's neck as he tries to set the girl on the ground. "She's going to have to ride in the van, I can't take her on my bike."

"How'd you get her here?" Clay looks understandably confused.

"Margaret dropped her off."

"You're kidding me." This is somehow the last straw for Bobby. The idea of any mother dropping off her kid at this place in the middle of the night is horrifying. "She knew what you were up to and she still dropped the kid at this place?"

Tig just shrugs, "What?" The girl is definitely screwed.

"Just get her in the van." Piney sounds impatient and he's glancing around the parking lot.

"Yea," Tig kneels down in front of the kid and she's quietly watching all of them with wide tired eyes. "Hey kitten, I need you to get in the back of the van here, yea? Then we'll get home and we'll go to sleep. Good plan?"

Bobby can tell there's going to be a problem even before the real fall out starts. Leila's got these big scared eyes and she's peering past Tig into the back of the van.

"What happened to the lady?" There's a snort of annoyance from Clay and Tig has the audacity to shoot the man a glare.

"Well baby girl, she—" Tig pauses to run his hands through his hair in frustration, "she's sick and we're gonna take her somewhere else."

"I don't want to catch it." Smart kid Bobby thinks.

"She's sleeping." Piney joins the mess. "We're going to take her to a better bed."

"She's dead." Leila declaration shocks them all. Girl's too smart.

"Get in the van." There's a warning note in Tig's voice.

"No." So the girl inherited her stubborn nature from her father. Makes sense.

"Leila Alex Trager get in the van now!" Bobby doesn't know if it's the use of her full name, Tig's tone, or the fact that she's four and it's verging on five AM but the little girl in front of them starts to sob in earnest. "Stop it." Tig's demand does nothing to help and the soft cries turn into an all out tantrum. Bobby watches in horror as she throws herself on the ground big tears streaming from her eyes. Someone shouts in the distance and he knows time is limited.

"Jesus Tig get her in the fucking van!" Clay sounds more than angry now and Tig is looking hopelessly between his VP and his daughter.

"Okay okay, Leila listen to me you get in that van or I'll—" he seems to be searching for a threat, "I'll take you back to the baby store." She stops crying immediately.

"What?"

"What?" Bobby asks his question at the same time as the child and Piney looks like he's having trouble hiding his amusement.

"Yea, listen kid I'll take you back to the store and return you. Is that what you want. To sit on a shelf and wait while all the good little girls go home with new parents." This is the exact wrong thing to say as the tears, which had momentarily stopped start up again almost immediately.

"Jesus Tig, you're fucked up." Bobby wonders how many times those words have been strung together. He also wants to know where the other man got this baby store idea. Tig's never been particularly creative and Bobby is suddenly concerned that there's actually somewhere in Northern Cal dealing in kids. It's a horrifyingly realistic possibility.

"No seriously," the failed father is now digging in his back pocket and Bobby is entirely unimpressed when he pulls out his wallet. "Listen to me kid, this is your receipt, six bucks I paid for you and I'll take you back." Tig sounds almost manic and Leila is screaming like a banshee looking around wildly as though she expects someone to save her from this debauchery. Sorry kid Bobby thinks, that asshole's all you got. There are sirens in the distance.

"You could have at least picked a realistic price. I hear babies go for about ten grand these days." How Piney knows this information will forever stay a mystery but it doesn't matter because the kid's still refusing to budge.

"I don't want to ride with the dead lady." Bobby is torn between laughing and crying.

"Baby, Leila, love of my life, please get in the back of the van." Tig's begging now but the four year old is holding firm on her no 'dead lady' policy.

"We have to go. We have to go now. Tig get the kid in the van or we're leaving without her." Clay sounds as panicked as Bobby's ever heard him.

"I can't just force her in Clay, it'll damage her or something." JT lets out a sudden laugh at this.

"Tig get in the back with your _lover_. Bobby take his dyna." The president's voice brooks no argument and even as he's talking he scoops up the screaming child. Her shouts increase in volume and pitch at the sudden movement but JT seems entirely unconcerned as he pulls open the passenger door of the can and drops a still wailing Leila inside. "Problem solved. Let's go."

"Seriously man?" Tig looks crestfallen at this new turn of events and Bobby feels like punching him. JT manages the deed without physical violence.

"Yes seriously. Now get in." The sirens are dangerously close now and there's really no time to argue. Not that Tig has much ground to stand on; he certainly can't refuse to do something he'd been trying to force his daughter into only moments before.

They make it out of the parking lot and around the corner just as the flashing lights appear. The ride home on Tig's bike seems longer than it should have and Bobby can't get the image of Leila in the doorway of the hooker's room out of his head. The night has horrible connotations and Bobby has no doubt they've scarred the girl for life. As disturbed as he is he has no doubt this will eventually be a hilarious story for drunken nights.

They pull into the Teller Morrow lot half an hour later and Bobby is happy to finally be back in the vicinity of his bed. He's just parked the bike and is heading towards the clubhouse not willing to worry about the body until the next morning when Clay calls out.

"You're gonna want to see this." There's something in Clay's voice that can't be ignored so Bobby crosses the lot towards the van. Piney, Clay, and JT are all gathered on the far side of the large vehicle staring into the back through the open sliding door. Bobby steps around the side and the sight that greets him would have been cute if it wasn't so morbid. There's the body, still wrapped in plastic and spread out across the floor. Tig is leaned up against the driver's sidewall, his side leaning agains the back of the front seat. Curled up in his lap, thumb in her mouth and stuffed animal clutched to her chest is Leila. They're both fast asleep and Tig has a protective arm draped around his daughter, his body turned as though he'd drifted off trying his best to keep his baby girl separated from the death that shared their space. "Now tell me that's not the cutest thing you've ever seen our Tigger do?" Bobby doesn't offer Clay a response, there really isn't one; so he just turns towards the clubhouse and his bed.

The kid may never have normal but at least she'll have the love of her father. No matter how disturbing a man he may be.

**I'll welcome all reviews and requests. Seriously, if you guys have a scene or point of view you'd like to hear from "Wayward" I'll do my best to make it happen here. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Baby Girl: Tig

**Hey all, this is another out of order piece from the Wayward Sons universe. Enjoy. **

"It's a girl." The words are bouncing around his brain like bullets even as his brothers are clapping and pulling him in for hugs. They'd all been camped out in the hospital waiting room for hours waiting on news. Even two year old Jax and six year old Thomas are present, spread out across the chairs next to their father. JT has spent the majority of the wait trying to keep the boys occupied while throwing out random bits of fatherly advice.

Gemma had gone back with Margaret to the delivery room. Tig hadn't been adverse to the idea of watching his daughter come into the world but Gemma had pointed out that considering his current relationship with Margaret's vagina was limited at best he probably shouldn't watch something come out of it. He'd agreed easily. The whole idea of being a father was ridiculous enough without forcing himself into every part of the paternal tradition.

He'd never wanted to be a father. He didn't have much of an example in his own dad and after his years as a Marine he wasn't entirely sure he had enough emotion left in him to love something as much as a child deserved. When Margaret had shown up at his dorm room door three months after he first started taking advantage of her services at club parties he'd been floored by her news. The whole scenario seemed impossible and Tig had instantly been suspicious of the baby's paternity. Margarget was new to the club but she was a beautiful woman, with long legs and a tight little body she'd been popular with the boys.

He'd done some asking around to try and find who else had had her and he'd been surprised to find he was the lone biker to get between her thighs. She seemed to be fast to get a dick in her mouth but slow to land on her back. It was a slight point of pride with Tig that he'd been the only brother to conquer the pretty croweater. He'd always been a tits and ass man but there was something about Margaret that always had him looking a bit closer. If he was honest he'd admit it was her eyes, big and gold, they were expressive in a way that made him uneasy even as it turned him on. For the three months before she told him about the baby she'd been his favorite lay. There was just something about moving over her while she looked up at him like he was the only thing that mattered. It made his head spin, it was almost like she cared. He'd never gotten off harder in his life.

For all that he loved fucking her he hadn't touched her since she'd told him she was pregnant. He knew it was stupid and Gemma had been adamant that his fears were unfounded but he'd been sure he would hurt the baby. For all that he'd never wanted to be a father, he'd also never not wanted to be one and as he explained to Gemma he was a large man, he didn't want to hurt the kid before it was even born. There'd probably be enough time for that later. Margaret had tried to convince him it would be fine and they'd gotten as far as penetration once during her second trimester but the sudden image of a fetus getting poked in the face by his dick had killed the moment. He hadn't made another attempt after that.

Now he stands in the waiting room of the hospital months later and somewhere in the building is a small human being that he helped to make. The thought is terrifying.

"Congratulations brother." Clay pulls him in for yet another hug and Tig knows the other man is drunk.

"Thanks," Tig tries to sound genuine but he honestly only has eyes for the nurse who'd brought the news. She's still standing in the door falsely bright smile on her face.

"Mr. Trager, would you like to see your daughter?" His initial reaction is hell no but with half the club staring at him he nods. He's more afraid now than he ever is before a kill.

"It's just a baby." JT's deep voice sounds from his side and Tig nods to the older man. Just a baby. Just a baby. Just a baby. He would have felt better if his president told him it was just a job, just a man that needed to be dead, just a gun run. Tig knows how to knows how to work, he knows how to kill, he knows how to break the law. He has no idea what to do with a baby.

"Yes," he finally says to the nurse, "I want to see her."

"Gonna change your life." Tig snorts at this last bit of wisdom from Piney, and follows the nurse down the hall.

Tig hates hospitals, all the white and the antiseptic smell. As he follows the bouncy nurse down the maternity ward he decides that this is probably his least favorite part of any hospital. His nose picks up a faint whiff of blood and from the doors on either side her can hear the screams and grunts of women who are in labor. The whole thing has the potential to send him into some kind of PTSD flashback until he looks down and sees the nurse's cute little ass moving along in front of him. He keeps his eyes trained on the shifting globes of flesh and his mind goes to a very dirty place for the rest of the walk.

He is a bit surprised when they end their journey at the communal nursery door and not at Margaret's room. "The mother?" He tries to keep the slight panic building in his chest out of his voice but from the way the nurse smiles at his question he knows she heard it.

"Resting comfortably, you can see her in a few hours. Let's go see your daughter." His daughter, _his _daughter. The idea of another human being his is overwhelming but he nods and follows the nurse through the door. The small room is full of bassinets and Tig stares at the soft bundles in each plastic bed. He is woefully out of place with his leathers on and he knows he smells like smoke and booze from the attempts to ward off boredom in the waiting room.

The nurse leads them past all the squirming kids in the main room and for a moment Tig wonders if there's something wrong with his kid. Why wouldn't she be with her contemporaries, but then Gemma comes into view and the MC queen has a small pink football in her arms. Gemma smiles at him and the nurse asks if there's anything else they need but Tig only has eyes for the now moving blankets in front of him. Somewhere far away he hears Gemma tell the nurse they'll be fine and then the door closes on the private visitation room and he and Gemma are alone.

"You did good Tigger," The queen's voice is unusually soft and Tig forces himself to look up at her face.

Yea? She's okay then? I know Margaret was worried with the drugs and all but she's okay?" Gemma's face darkens at the mention of Margaret's on again off again drug problem but she nods the affirmative to his questions. Tig feels a weight lift off his chest. He'd made it very clear to his baby mama that her issues were to remain off again until she was done carrying the child but he had no idea how well she'd taken the threat.

"She's perfect Tig, all her fingers and toes, no signs of any problems." Gemma is shifting her arms now and Tig watches as she fusses with the pink blanket. "You want to hold her now?"

"No." The answer is instinctual. It's the one he's always given Gemma in regards to holding her own children, he doesn't see why this one would be any different.

"Alex," The use of his real name catches him off guard, "you're going to hold your daughter now." Gemma's voice brooks no argument. "Sit down in the chair." He feels like a child as he follows orders, settling himself in the brightly patterned rocker. "Okay," Gemma is leaning over him now holding out the bundle. "So you need to get your arms up and remember to support her head." He does as he's told and tenses when the queen suddenly settles the baby into his embrace. "She's sleeping and she shouldn't wake up for awhile but I'll be right outside if you need me."

"You're leaving me alone with it?" He can taste his panic.

"I'm leaving you alone with _her._ You're going to be fine. Did the nurse tell you the name Margaret picked out?" She doesn't wait for his answer, "This is Leila Alex Trager, get to know her." Gemma turns on her heel before he manages a response and the door clicks closed behind her with a finality he doesn't like.

Leila Alex Trager, he hadn't known Margaret planned on naming the girl after him, it seems like a bad omen or something. He shifts in the chair trying to get more comfortable and the baby in his arms stirs. She's so much lighter than he thought she would be and he's suddenly curious. Until now her sleeping face has been covered by a corner of the blanket but with a bit of careful maneuvering Tig manages to get one of his hands free and flicks the blanket away.

There she is. Kind of cute too. He studies her little baby face, he can't see any of himself or her mother in the features yet but he figures that will come later. For now she's just got a cute little nose and the nonexistent chin of every other newborn on the planet. He eases the blanket the rest of the way off her head, careful not to bump her with any of his rings and smiles at the mess of black hair he reveals. So there's a bit of him after all. Well for now at least. He knows the newborn hair will eventually give way to something different just like he knows if she wasn't sleeping her eyes would be a standard blue until they get their color. He read the books.

When the initial panic of Margaret's announcement had faded Tig had found himself embarrassed that he knew nothing about babies or the pregnancy process. He'd remembered Gemma reading all sorts of books with kids on the covers during her own pregnancies and when he'd turned up her doorstep asking for help he'd been rewarded with a stack of manuals on young humans. He'd set to the task of reading them in secret, Gemma had promised she wouldn't tell, and by the end of it he felt no closer to understanding anything but he had a lot more knowledge. He also had a great deal more respect for women as a gender. Half the processes and side effects of pregnancy sounded far more disgusting and painful than anything he himself would ever intentionally endure.

There's movement from his arms, the baby is shifting in her blankets and Tig glances down just in time for her to get one tiny fist free of the wrappings, it bounces into his nose. He snorts in laughter, well there go any lingering paternity concerns. Only his child would attempt to throw her first punch within hours of being born. "I'll teach you how to get some power behind that when you're a bit bigger." The words come unbidden but once he starts talking out loud he can't seem to stop. He starts to ramble in a low voice, telling her about the boys of SAMCRO, about her 'cousins' who are all still sleeping on their dads in the waiting room. He tells her about his bike and how he'll teach her to ride one day. He's just about to explain the difference between revolvers and pistols when her eyes open and his mouth goes dry.

She doesn't cry, just looks up at him with crystal blue newborn eyes and if he looks close he can just see a hint of gold around her irises. She'll look just like her mother one day. "Hey there baby girl," Leila Alex Trager is three hours old and she's already captured her first man. He is powerless under her baby stare and he can feel a whole world of danger pressing in around them. He would keep her safe, he would protect her from everything. If he had his way she'd never leave this nursery but he knows she will and he'll be there.

"We need to lay down some ground rules Leila." All the absurdity he'd felt at talking to a baby is gone, she needs to hear this as soon as possible. "Let's start with me, I'm your daddy, I'm not a good man. I'll try to be better for you, but I can't make any promises. If you ever need anything though I'll be here." She waves her little hand again and reaches out for it, amused at the mitten covering her fingers. Thanks to his books he knows this is to protect her from scratching her face with already developed fingernails. He pulls back the scrap of cloth and looks at her tiny digits. Gemma said she'd counted them and he trusts the queen. "You're not to date anyone ever," he starts again, "and you never get on the back of a bike that's not mine without my permission. I don't want you handling guns until you're ten, that's a good age." He trails off for a moment wondering what other wisdom he could impart.

She yawns up at him and he can see those big eyes starting to drift back into slumber. "I love you baby girl, I really do, and I'm going to try and be good for you but you'll have to cut me a break when I fuck up." He feels stupid waiting for a response and decides to take her closing eyes as assent.

It's complicated to stand after so long and keep himself balanced with his arms full but he manages it. The door is another challenge but he's saved by Gemma, yanking open the offending slab of wood after his first try.

"Did you have a nice visit?" The MC mama is looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Yea, I think we reached an understanding." Tig is serious.

"Tigger she's a baby, she doesn't know how to understand anything." Gemma gives him an incredulous look and he ignores it.

"She understood me. We're gonna do fine." They are.

Gemma just nods in mock agreement and reaches out for the baby. Tig waits until his girl is settled in the older woman's arms before he digs through the pockets of his kutte.

"Got a present for her already?" He ignores Gemma as he finds the tiny piece of fabric he'd been looking for. Bobby made the hat, just like he had for Jax, Thomas and Ope. The big biker had complained about having to use pink this time but Tig thinks his crow looks pretty good set against the girly color. His baby doesn't get a reaper, boys only for club colors but Tig can't help the surge of pride when he pushes the little hat onto her head. Leila's the first girl he's ever put his crow on and it looks good. It better be the only crow she ever wears. "Well isn't that adorable," Gemma's voice is half sarcastic and half honest but Tig can't be bothered. He's got a daughter and she's perfect.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that glimpse into the past as much I enjoyed writing it. I love writing Leila and Tig. Reviews are always welcome; they keep me motivated and happy. I've already gotten a request for one piece in this story but if there are any others let me know. I love some good inspiration. **


	4. Impasse: Tig

**This is for HaylsValo, I know you requested Chibs' point of view for this scene but Tig was screaming to give his opinion. I'll try to get Chibs in the game soon! I hope you all enjoy. **

The room is dark except for the faint glow of the streetlights cutting through the blinds. He stands at the foot of the bed, unopened bottle in one hand, gun in the other. He's been staring down at them for a good five minutes now and he's really starting to feel like a complete creep but he doesn't know what else to do. He'd come to the dorm expecting to find Leila alone and still broken over the events of the day before. He'd brought the bottle to cheer her up and the gun as a present since she'd never get the one from the shooting back. This was as thoughtful as Tig got and the current turn of events was making him think it was more than he should bother with in the future.

Leila still sleeps like she did as a child and the fact the Chibs found out first makes Tig's stomach churn. She's curled up on her stomach, her head to the side, one hand tucked up under her chin. Her messy black curls are loose down her back; he really hates how different the dark hair makes her look. It's too harsh. The Scot is on his side next to her, one of his arms draped across her back in what Tig easily recognizes as a protective hold. He also doesn't miss the way Chibs has her on the side of the bed farthest from the door, or the gun on the nightstand. None of it really matters though because Tig got in unnoticed so anyone else could have.

Tig can still remember when Leila used to curl up with him that way. There'd been a time between her second and sixth birthdays that Margaret had stumbled back into drugs pretty hard. Gemma had tried to help pick up the slack and Tig threw money at the woman hoping she would get some help but there was nothing for it. He'd found the track marks for the first time when Leila was 26 months. After that he'd made a point of hanging around Margaret's small apartment just to keep an eye on things. Margaret had immediately started taking advantage, treating Tig like a live in babysitter, or maybe like a real father but mostly he'd felt like a nanny.

He'd done his best to keep the kid to her routine but it was hard when he had no idea when bedtime was or what the kid ate. He can still remember her toddler indignation the first time he tried to give her a bottle or when he'd ordered chicken wings. The worst part of the entire mess was the nursery, Margaret had gone all girly with that shit, the room was full of pink frilly nonsense and dolls.

After the first night he'd given up trying to put the kid to bed in there and started just curling up with her in the master bedroom. She was a fitful sleeper, constantly kicking out at him. The only way he could get her to to go down peacefully was to roll her on her stomach and sleep with an arm around her. He'd lay awake for hours next to her, gun in hand, ready to shoot anyone and anything that he perceived a threat. The scene before him now is far too familiar.

He focuses back in on the couple before him and his mind wanders to the only other time in his little girl's life they'd shared a bed. It had been in the year after Margaret died, before Leila started spending most of her nights in the spare room at Gemma and Clay's. Leila had been a disaster after her mother's death but she rebuffed every offer of comfort Tig sent her way. Imagine his surprise when he woke up after a brilliant bender with his Kitten curled up in the bed next to him; her eyes still red with tears. He figured it was just a fluke, but then it happened the next time he came home drunk, and the next.

He'd started playing along. He still felt bad about the deception but all it took was a bit of stomping in the foyer and some slurring in the hallway. He'd crawl into the bed and wait, pretending to sleep, until his door would crack open and she'd crawl into the bed next to him. He'd wait, forcing himself to keep his breathing even in an imitation of sleep until she'd drifted off and then he'd pull her close. His baby had never had high expectations but Tig had tried to meet the ones he could.

He only has one expectation for her; do better than he did. SAMCRO is not the life he wants for any of his children. Gemma and Clay may push and push and push Jax into the club but Tig's girls are going to get free of the old lady life. He takes one more look at his girl's peaceful face, taking in the lines of her cheeks and the way her dark lashes lay like sable on her skin and he pulls the slide on the gun.

"Get up." Tig keeps his voice low but he's careful to press the barrel into Chibs' temple with some force. The Scot's eyes snap open instantly and he makes a grab for the gun on the nightstand but Tig's already taken care of that possibility. "Slow now, don't want to wake my little girl." Chibs' eyes narrow and Tig is well aware that the Scot could report him for pulling a gun on a brother. This is worth the risk.

The boxer pulls himself out of the bed with the expected grace and Tig glances at Leila to make sure she's still sleeping soundly. He doesn't say anything just points the gun towards the door and Chibs takes the hint moving to the exit in silence. It's late, or early rather, but no one else is up and Tig directs them to Chibs' dorm, closing the door firmly behind them.

"What the fuck." The Scot's voice is angry and he sits down on the edge of the bed still staring down the barrel of the revolver.

"You fucking her?" It's the thing that bothers Tig the most. The idea that Leila might have gone and gotten herself tangled up while he was laid up and unable to stop it.

"No." The Scot's eyes are honest and his voice is firm. Tig nods and holsters the gun.

"Good. Don't. Consider this your only warning." Tig's in business mode now, there's none of the softness he usually reserves for his oldest child. Chibs nods.

"I understand the protective thing Tigger but I have to ask, why do yeh care? The way she talks yeh've never really been the paternal type." It's like a knife to his gut but Tig refuses to let it show. He's done his best by Leila, it may not be normal or what she wanted but he's tried to do what he can for her.

"Leila's better than this shit. She's not an fuck and leave girl and you better understand that." Her mother had been better than this life too but by the time Tig had found her, Margaret had already been a croweater for almost a year and she was in too deep to save. He'd do better by his girl.

"Aye, and I'm not trying to fuck and leave. She's already managed that with the prospect yeh know." That takes the wind right out of Tig's sails and he sinks down into the room's only chair.

"Seriously?"

"Aye, ran right to the goofy boyo after the strip club bullshit. He was the only one that didn't know beforehand." Of course she did. That's his baby, using sex where words would be better. She gets that from him.

"Doesn't mean you have to rub up on it." Tig turns back to his transplant brother. "I don't want her to stay Chibs."

"Figures, didn't even know yeh had a daughter until she told me who she was." Tig is immediately indignant at the Scot's attitude and thinks about pulling the gun again but leaves it go. It's a true statement, he doesn't ever talk about his girls but it's more for their protection than for lack of pride. Tig loves his babies but he's too bad a man to have such delicate weaknesses. Pretending they don't exist when they're not in Charming keeps them safe and it keeps his head in the game.

"It's not because I don't love her." Tig has a sudden urge to defend the situation and he feels vindicated when the Scot nods.

"I know Tiggy, I have a baby of my own." Tig stiffens as the other man goes for a pocket but relaxes when he only comes up with a wallet. Chibs digs around in the old leather for a moment and suddenly Tig is presented with a photograph. The girl's young, maybe four, she's dark skinned and has wild curls but the resemblance is obvious. She shares the Scot's liquid brown eyes. "Her name's Kerrianne," Chibs continues, "she'll be six this year. Her ma and me…" he pauses for a long moment, "there were things about our relationship that made it impossible. They're still in Ireland and I'm here."

The news is startling and Tig slouches back in the chair rubbing a hand down his face. "Does Leila know?"

"No, no reason to tell her." Tig nods, he understands this kind of protection. It's like a secret father witpro. Keep your children hidden from the world and they'll grow up safe and happy. It's only when you let them out that the shit starts to pile up.

"Do you plan to fuck her? And don't bullshit me _brother_ I saw you two in bed, I know that look." He talks through his hands.

"Yeh don't care if I fuck her, yeh care if I plan to try and keep her." Tig glances back at the Scot's face and finds his eyes serious. The bastard had hit the nail on the head. Tig didn't care if Chibs planned to get his dick wet, that was Leila's business but trying to tie her down, feelings, those were Tig's business and he planned to make sure they didn't happen.

"Fine," Tig snaps, "Do you plan to keep her?"

"No, I've already made it clear to the girl that I'm not interested if she plans on leaving. All yeh walked in on tonight was a bit of comfort." That's hardly reassuring.

"It's comfort I should have been giving." The Scot just shrugs at the accusation.

"All the same, I'm not trying to keep her here, if she wants to leave she can without a negative word from me." Tig can tell there's a but coming, "but I'm not going to push her away if she stays on her own. I like yer lass, a bit too much probably." Tig feels his stomach drop and his temper rise.

"She can do better than you." There's venom in his voice.

"Aye she can. But that's for her to decide isn't it." The self-righteous tone of his voice is infuriating.

"I'll slit your fucking throat." The threat is natural and serious in its delivery. Tig can't even remember how many times he's said those words in that order. He means it more this time.

"And I'll make sure the club knows yeh drew a gun on a sleeping brother. Then we'll both be dead, me for real and yeh without the club." The logic is not without merit and while the Scot may not keep his soft side as well buried as some of the other brothers Tig has no doubt he'll follow through. Chibs has more than proven he can be a hard man when he wants to be. It was one of the reasons Tig had respected him, until tonight of course.

"So we're at an impasse then?" There's no other way for this to go.

"I guess we are." The Scot's eyes are like steel and Tig wonders if maybe Chibs can do a better job of protecting Leila than he has. The sergeant at arms moves to stand, there's a bottle back in his dorm that's calling his name and he'd like to drown all this trouble. "If she stays you keep her safe. She doesn't trust me to do that anymore but she'll think you can. Don't fuck it up." The words feel like a concession to the inevitable.

"I will brother. If she stays I swear I'll keep her safe for yeh." There's no sarcasm in his voice and Tig has no choice but to believe him. So he just nods and makes his exit.

Leila's still fast asleep when he gets back to the dorm and Tig settles himself on the end of the bed, popping the cork on the whiskey. He plans to get drunk as quickly as possible. The conversation with the Scot replays in his head and Tig hopes tonight is the end of things. It won't be, but he can hope and he can get drunk and maybe tomorrow he'll find the courage to tell her all his secrets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**I hoped you all liked that. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. I've really been enjoying these one shots so come at me with requests if you have them. **


	5. Can I Come?: Chibs

**I know you all liked the wall scene with Leila and Chibs so this is a version of that from the Scot's perspective. It's going to take things all the way through the motorcycle accident. If you haven't gotten up to date with Ye Wayward Sons yet you should do that first. I tried to keep the retelling of the scene as T as possible but if you're easily offended by mild smut you should probably skip this chapter. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Can I come?" the words that had started everything. She was a stupid girl for wanting to come on a recon mission but that certainly made him a very stupid man for agreeing to take her along. He hadn't planned on it, not really. After the late night talk with Tig he'd planned to stay away, to give her some space, let her make a decision on her own. But then, oh but then, she'd been so cute on the sofa, curled up by herself and using his jumper as a pillow. He'd wanted to kiss her when those big eyes had drifted open full of sleep and anger. Instead he'd been mean, it made more sense. Mean would get Tig what he wanted and keep Chibs from getting something he didn't deserve.

The Sergeant at Arms had been very right when he'd said Leila could do better. She was a bright girl, young too and she had endless chances at happiness still before her. Chibs was a man going on thirty who had already squandered his opportunities. He didn't deserve another chance at family and certainly not with something so young and pretty. He was used to the idea that croweaters were his future but then she'd smiled up at him all adorable and asked if she could come and his entire brain had gone to mush at the idea of her clinging to his back on the dyna. He'd said yes without another thought.

It should have been easy recon. He'd left her with the bike and slipped into the first big warehouse. Things had been going to plan until the men had come into the front of the big space. When he'd turned to go and seen her leaning against a nearby container his heart had almost stopped. She was just standing there, terrified look on her face. A quick look up had confirmed the armed man standing above her and Chibs had reacted on instinct. Sneaking up behind to keep her quiet he'd shoved her into the metal. His guilt at putting her in that situation had been overwhelming and he should have known they'd never make it out in silence. Chibs wasn't good at sneaking on his best days and with her tiny hand hidden in his, his mind had been so far from the warehouse he was surprised they made it as far as they did.

When the first of the shots started the Scot knew he was going to get her killed. After everything he felt like an idiot for brining her along, putting her in danger again, no matter how unexpected. They'd made it back to the bike and he'd all but thrown her onto the bitch seat. He barely made sure she was holding on before he hit the throttle and steered them away. It wasn't until they hit the interstate that the anger started. It pooled low in his stomach when he thought about how she'd ignored his order to stay. By the time he was turning them off the exit it was a raging beast in his chest. She could have gotten herself killed, she could have ended up taken by the Mayans and it was all because of him. Chibs wasn't a blind man; he knew how she looked at him. The way she'd cut those big golden eyes in his direction just begging him to take the invitation. He should have known she wouldn't stay put if there was danger but he refused to let her get hurt for him. He wasn't a man worth saving.

Her little body was still shaking with fear and cold when he pulled them to a stop in that fucking alley and when she asked him if he'd been hit his temper just exploded. She was a stupid bitch if she thought that was the worst thing that could have happened. He didn't mean to hurt her but he'd been unable to help himself, pulling her bodily off the bike he'd slammed her against the wall so hard he'd heard her head crack. The fear in her eyes almost stopped him dead but he'd forged ahead wanting to get his point across. It had just been the night before that he'd promised her Da he'd keep her safe and he'd dragged her into yet another shoot out. Guilt and anger drove him to shake her and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

It was those damn eyes that finally got him, she'd been trying to explain and they'd been so big with fear, fear of him, he'd been helpless. She'd stood before him so small and scared he'd felt the build up of the last few weeks swell inside his chest. All the desire and promises had gone out the window and he'd slammed his lips down onto hers. She'd gasped into his mouth and he hadn't given her a chance to say no, just biting at her lip until he could take over the kiss. She'd tasted sweet with fear and then she'd arched against him, hooking one leg over his hip. He knew then there was no way he could turn her away twice. He'd been surviving on cold showers since she crawled into his bed a week before and her tight little body against his was too much. Her tiny hand had fisted in his hair and he'd known he was going to fuck her up against the wall, in that dirty alley; there was no other way for all this end.

It wasn't what she deserved and while he had never been a man for traditional romance Chibs did have a fleeting thought for the fact that their first time should have at least been in a bed. But then she was panting against his chest and his hand found it's way under her shirt; he wanted to twist at one of those teasing nipple piercings. For a girl that always managed to look so innocent she knew exactly what she was doing in this situation. Her hands had drifted down to his crotch struggling against his belt buckle and the feeling of her knuckles brushing against him through the denim had been too much. He'd taken a bite of her neck and pushed her away to undo the clothes himself. The desire to have her wrapped around him and panting out his name was stronger than anything he'd ever felt.

He'd shoved her pants down and the sight of her pressed against the cinderblocks, pants around her thighs, lips swollen from his rough attentions had been so incredible he thought he was going to embarrass himself. He'd been on her again in a second, pressing into her with all his weight, his fingers drifted down between her legs and he was desperate to find her as ready for this as he was. The cry she'd made at the intrusion and her slick folds had been enough of an answer. Wanting and unable to taste her he'd trailed his fingers down her neck licking at the wetness they left in their wake. His balls had tightened uncomfortably at the flavor and he'd almost abandoned his original plan, wanting to go down on his knees before her, but then she'd shifted and he could feel the heat coming off her.

Chibs had almost lost his mind when she'd told him to wait and he'd almost said no but he held it in, watching. Her eyes had been glazed when she asked his real name and he'd laughed when he'd answered because they were both so fucked. It was proof that she cared and therefore proof that he'd never be able to willingly turn her away. So much for promises. He'd driven his hips forward and his head had hit her shoulder when her ready body took him in. Wet, hot, and unimaginably tight he'd lost his English on the first thrust and he'd felt like a schoolboy muttering in Gaelic against her neck.

He'd just been trying to regain control of the situation when she'd shifted her hips against his and her walls had fluttered around him. He'd been lost, he had no idea what he yelled but he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Straining with the effort of keeping her off the ground he'd managed to get a hand around to her chest. His fingers twisting violently at a nipple, he was still dying to see those little barbells but he figured he'd have more time later. This was going to happen again. He wouldn't be able to not fuck her after this. She was going to have him wrapped around her little finger and the only relief he felt was in the fact that she'd never know it.

When she came around his still thrusting cock he saw stars and it only took a few more snaps of his hips before he'd felt the familiar tingling in the base of his spine. He emptied himself inside her and all the anger from only minutes earlier disappeared as he eased her back to the ground. He felt a new wave of guilt over his roughness and he pressed sloppy afterglow kisses up her neck in an attempt at apology. When she asked him what would come next he knew she meant with them but all he could think about was Tig's anger and the Mayan problem. He was a bastard.

Getting them back to the clubhouse without stopping for a repeat performance took serious control and he shouted out the news about the Mayans first thing to avoid dragging her back to his dorm and taking her in every position he'd been dreaming about. It worked and settling himself at the table to discuss business he thought he'd found the perfect form of distraction. He watched her get more and more frustrated with the questioning and he knew he was being an asshole but then she'd disappeared towards the dorms. He figured he'd find her in a few hours, asleep in his bed, ready for the next go. He certainly was.

Chibs hadn't seen her sneak back out the front of the building but it had only taken a few minutes for Jax to burst back through the door looking furious. The Scot felt stupid for not recognizing the warning signs, he'd seen the conflict between Leila and the younger man building over the last few days. He'd even heard the rumble of the bike starting up but that wasn't an unfamiliar sound in the lot. He'd pushed himself to focus on the business at hand and put the girl out of his mind.

It was an hour and a half later that things went wild. It started with a shout from the back of building followed by a half naked Tig rushing out into the main room, phone still to his ear, eyes wild. Everything had gone down hill from there as Tig demanded someone produce his daughter and Chibs had been the first out the door into the lot. The empty spot where Tig's bike should have been screamed an accusation. Tig had pushed past him and cursed at the sight.

Now here he was, half an hour later, sitting in the bright white waiting room of the hospital. Tig had been beside himself on the ride over, so panicked he hadn't even balked at riding on the back of Piney's trike. Chibs had been guilty as they rode to the hospital; worried that something from that afternoon had caused her to run. Tig must have been expecting to find her near death because he definitely tried to pull a gun on the nurse at the front desk when she'd asked his relationship to the patient.

Chibs had been pushed aside after they made the ward. He hadn't tried to get into the room, he wasn't family, not really. He didn't want to intrude on Tig's time with his daughter. Chibs lets his head fall back into his hands. He feels like the cause of this disaster, no matter how much credit Jackie-boy tried to take. The Scot has no doubt Jax was an ass to the girl but there had to be more weighing on her shoulders than a quick yelling match to cause such a violent reaction. He's angry with himself for fucking her and he's angry with her for running and he's angry with everyone else for getting to see her first. He already feels like he owns her and it scares him. He knows he's a lost cause.

The rest of the club slowly drifts out through the waiting room and Chibs doesn't miss the way Clay has Jax by the back of the neck, talking quietly. The president gives his stepson a gruff shake and Chibs is glad to see Jax looks appropriately upset about his role in recent events. He is just about to abandon his post when Gemma stops in front of him.

"I assume you're tapping that?" the matriarch's head snaps back towards Leila's hospital room.

"Aye, but I've been trying not to." There's no point trying to cover it up now.

"Well then, you best get your shit together. That girl needs a man not a puppy. But I'm sure you know that." Without another word Gemma turns on her impractical heels and follows her husband and son down the hall. Chibs feels anger swell at the accusation but it's gone just as quick. The MC queen is right. Leila may look like a girl with her shit together but he'd been there, holding her while she cried at night enough over the last week to know better. The girl was coming apart at the seams and Chibs isn't sure if he's strong enough to help. He's just starting to delve deeper into these thoughts when Tig's scuffed riding boots appear in front of him. He looks up at the Sergeant at Arms wondering what comes next.

"You should go see her now." Tig looks pissed at the thought but he's already tapping a toe in impatience.

"Yeh want me to see her?" He looks up at his brother more than a bit confused. Tig had warned him away from Leila and Chibs had ignored that threat this afternoon. He knows his brother knows.

"Yea, I don't know how you managed to fuck her between out running the Mayans and letting Jax be a dick but I just dropped quite a bomb on the kid about her childhood and since I know she doesn't want me I figured you could fix it." Right, so Tig was okay with the situation as long as he could duck out of his fatherly responsibilities. Makes sense.

"Alright then. I'll not clean up yer messes forever Tigger." He meets the other man's blue eyes.

Tig nods, "I don't plan on making messes forever, I'm going to fix this shit with me and her but in the meantime she seems to like you. Don't ask me why. So go make her feel better or something. Jax has got her all guilty over shit that's not her fault." Tig doesn't wait for a response to this statement and it pisses Chibs off just a bit that the other man just assumes he'll take care of it. He will though.

She looks smaller than usual in the big hospital bed. She's always been small to him, when she's on flat feet she barely hits his collarbones but this is a whole new level. He shuffles in discomfort as he struggles not to go soft. He wants nothing more than to climb into the bed and pull her over him, keep her safe.

"I'm sorry," Her voice is weak and he's glad she talked first.

"Yeh in any pain?" Her face scrunches up at the question and he knows the answer. He may only be able to see the cast but he's been thrown off a bike before and even at a low speed she's bound to have some road rash under those sheets.

"Yes." That breaks his heart but he forces the feeling down. Man not puppy, this is where that advice becomes important.

"Good." He doesn't miss her soft gasp. "Yeh have to stop this Leila. All this self destructive shit yeh've been doing it's not going to fly in the long run." He feels stupid trying to lay down the law considering he'd do anything she asked but he's determined to give it a shot. He watches the way her face changes, emotions crossing her eyes too quickly for him to dissect. He shouldn't have said long run.

"I know." He feels the tension ease out of his shoulders.

"Yeh gonna stop? Let us, let me take care of things for a bit?" He wants to be the one to take care of things. He wants to take care of her.

"Yea," she whispers the word but it's enough and he lets his resolve break moving forward to get in the bed with her. He's desperate to confirm that she's really okay with his own hands. He feels vindicated when she curls around him without hesitation. Her entire body fits against his like a glove and he's careful not to jostle the broken arm as he settles himself. "I'm so sorry." She mutters the words against his chest.

"I heard yeh the first time darlin'. I know yer sorry." He lets go completely then, there's no point pretending to be hard when all he wants is to melt into her. He presses a kiss to the top of her head as a compromise. "I just wanna take care of you Leila-Luv, yer just so damned stubborn I'm not sure how to go about it."

"No one's ever really taken care of me." It's not true; she just doesn't know it. Chibs wonders if Tig will ever tell the girl all the things he's done for her but it's not his place to reveal the killer's secrets.

"Aye, I know." He settles for confirmation of her fears because it will be easier to handle and meets her too bright eyes.

"So what are we then? I thought you said we couldn't do anything if I still planned on leaving?" He had said that but it feels like a lifetime ago. He's not sure how she thinks he could turn her away at this point.

"Aye, I stand by that, but for now we'll not worry about it. Besides, with your track record as soon as these gun charges clear there'll be more. Go to sleep darlin' I'll still be here when you wake up." He's begging her to listen because for all that he's trying to be funny about it he has no idea what they are but he's dying to keep her.

"Promise?" The word is barely whispered, her voice soft and sleepy into his chest and he nods, his fingers playing through her hair.

"Cross my heart." She's snuggled into his chest now and he can feel her breathing even out in sleep against his neck. He leaves his fingers twisted in her tangled locks, taking a moment to examine the mix of black and purple. He's careful not to shift her sleeping form as he scans her body searching for injuries. She's got a bruise on one side of her face, most likely from contact with the helmet. The purple cast is obvious and while he doesn't want to move her to check he's sure he left thigh is nothing but road rash from the way she's got it pushed out from their bodies at a weird angle. "Poor sweet lass." He presses another kiss to the top of her head with the words.

He's trapped now and he knows it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I hope you guys liked that. I've been tyring to get better with the male voices and while I don't think I hit this one out of the park I think it at least explains some of Chibs' turmoil over Leila. All reviews are welcome good or bad and thanks for reading. **


	6. Happy Memory: Chibs

**This chapter is rated M. **

**For HaylsValo, I hope this is a happy enough holiday memory for you. As requested, there's no drinking, fucking, or hooker killing. Well there's a little fucking between Leila and Chibs, sorry. I hope you enjoy. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-

They've been in bed two days and Chibs can't tear his eyes away from her. She's embarrassed by her latest failed escape attempt and Chibs has no allusions about his standing with her. He knows she's using his weakness for her to hide from the rest of club and her Da but he can't bring himself to really care. She's on her stomach next to him, using an old rose clip to try and scratch inside the purple cast on her left arm. Her face is scrunched up in concentration and he runs a light hand down her back at the frustrated noise she makes in the back of her throat.

"Alright there darlin?" She flops down on her face in defeat and holds out the injured hand.

"It itches like a bitch. I don't think all this sweaty sex is good for it." She's pouting and he grips the fiberglass-covered limb inspecting her scraped knuckles. He can't help but notice how they match his now. He blows gently into the space between her skin and the covering.

"That help?" He's only ever had one cast but he remembers finding his only relief from the itching when Fiona would set her blow dryer to cool and aim it down his arm.

"No." She's looking up at him through a mess of curls, her eyes are wide and she's got her bottom lip pushed out. He can't help nipping at it his with his teeth, enjoying the way she giggles into his mouth.

"Yer just happy and looking for something to complain about now." She rolls away from him on the accusation and even though he knows she's still pouting he can't complain about the view. He runs his fingers down her back again admiring the ink. The full back piece is far more colorful and feminine than Chibs would have expected from his girl. The reds and pinks of a sunset drifting down into the black line of a highway. A lone rider on a dyna silhouetted against the great golden light of the sun's orb. It's a lonely piece of art and for all its beauty it makes Chibs sad in a way. He knows she designed it herself, Tig's got a silhoutte in similar style on his right arm, from shoulder to elbow. A banner underneath the killer's reads 'Kitten'.

"I'm not always trying to make the worst out of things." She's trying to justify her mood now and Chibs isn't having any of it.

"We talked about this girl, yeh've got give the lads, yer Da, a chance." Chibs can still remember the press of Tig's gun against his temple but his promise to the Sergeant at Arms is stronger. If the Scot doesn't want her to run and can't ask her to stay he needs her to find another reason. Tig is an easy scapegoat.

"Don't talk to me about Tig. He's done shit you don't even know about." She rolls back over and Chibs can see the anger in her eyes. He wonders if they're gearing up to another fight. The one the day before had almost been a bit too much for him.

He'd made the mistake of bringing up Gemma's impending Christmas dinner right before sneaking out to snag some food from the clubhouse kitchen. He'd returned to find Leila attempting to drag a suitcase up onto the dresser with one hand and Chibs had been incensed. They'd rowed about her constant running and he'd definitely said some hurtful things about how well her last try had gone. She'd yelled back and because she was still naked and he couldn't think of anything else to do to keep her, he'd bent her over the dresser and fucked her. It had been rough, too rough for Chibs' taste and he can still see the bruises on her hips from his hands. He doesn't like hurting her but he'll do what he has to. She certainly hadn't touched the suitcase since.

"What's he done lass? Aside from not trying to be some TV perfect father?" The Scot doesn't know where the defense of the killer is coming from but he has a feeling it stems from recent thoughts of Kerrianne. Chibs can't help but be worried his own baby girl will end up hating him the way Leila hates Tig and it breaks his heart.

"SAMCRO got me shot." He searches her eyes and finds them resigned.

"Yeh know yeh can't keep bringing that up forever. Yer Da couldn't be everywhere." She rolls her eyes and Chibs slides an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"He was never around you know?" Her voice is soft and Chibs has a feeling he's about to get some truth out of her. "And when he was he never managed to get things quite right. I mean I had drunk Elvis instead of a tooth fairy. That's fucked up." She's smiling though and Chibs chuckles at the idea of Bobby trying to sneak teeth out from under her pillow.

"Aye, that's a bit weird, but yeh have to have some good memories." He's desperate to know, for Leila and for his Kerrianne.

"I guess," she sounds incredulous and her nose is wrinkled up in thought. "Most of the time we spent alone together was in a sort of training. Tig was always planning for the worst and he said he wanted to make sure I was prepared."

"What was that like?" Chibs leans over her for a moment to grab at the joint on the nightstand, lighting it he exhales over their heads and holds it out to her. She takes it and he loves watching the way her bare breasts rise on the inhale. Those pierced nipples were worth the wait.

"It was a lot of shooting and lectures. He's an ex-Marine you know. He drilled in all sorts of escape techniques. Always telling me to watch my six. Who says that to a little kid? I mean I was paranoid by ten." Chibs chuckles again and takes the joint from her offering hand.

"What about holidays? Yeh all do those up right here in Charming?" They did too. The Scot can still remember his watering mouth the first time he'd sat down at Gemma's Thanksgiving table. It was the moment he'd decided America couldn't be all bad.

"Yea," She sounds bored and he can feel on her hands drifting down his chest under the sheets. "But it was always at Gemma's with the club. Same old shit." She pauses for a moment, "There was one year that was different but you don't want to hear about that." Her hand wraps around him and she starts to stroke up and down. Chibs can feel himself getting hard but he pushes her fingers away.

"Tell me. I'm not up for another go just yet." She rolls up onto his chest and the exasperation in her face is almost comical.

"Really? You'd rather hear my childhood bullshit when I'm ready to let you do anything?" There's a promise in her voice he almost wants to take but he pushes the thought aside.

"Make yeh a deal. Every good memory yeh can come up with will get yeh a very good orgasm." He smiles up at her roguishly. He loves the way her fingers trace the scars on his cheeks, they get deeper when he smiles. It had taken him a long time to be comfortable with women touching his face but Leila's fascination was more adorable than frustrating.

"Fine." She presses a quick kiss to his mouth and her lips form a seal sucking his latest hit from his lungs. Cheeky minx. She rolls off and settles herself into his side, head on his chest, one leg slung low over his hips, her broken arm across his chest. She forgoes the sheet and he figures even if the story is lame he can always just enjoy the view. He loves the way her barbells press cold against his side. He's been loving too many things recently.

"So there was this one Christmas where Tig and I didn't stay in Charming." Her voice is soft and the words are slow to come together. It's obvious she's trying to dig up the details from somewhere long forgotten. "I don't remember why actually," Her forehead wrinkles and he takes another hit. "I remember mom had to go away but I'm not sure why. I think she was visiting her sister maybe. Either way Tig came and picked me up the day before Christmas Eve. I was nine or so and I'd just gotten old enough to ride on his bike. It was still the coolest thing ever then." She presses a smile into his chest at her naiveté. Chibs wonders if she realizes how naive she still seems sometimes.

"Anyways, Tig picked me up and said we were going for a Christmas vacation. It was kind of cool really; we rode the coastal highway down to SanFran. I spent the entire trip sure he was going to put us over a cliff and into the Pacific but he's never dropped a bike with me on the back. I almost fell asleep on the back a few hours out so we stopped at this amazing hotel in the mountains." She pauses here and reaches for the joint.

"I don't see Tig as the five star type?" Chibs squeezes her hip to get an answer and she exhales into his face.

"It wasn't a five star place but it was just great. It was this weird collection of A-frame cabins. I was nine; I thought we were spending the night in a treehouse. I remember getting up the next morning and with the mist, I thought I'd woken up in a new world." Her voice has a dreamy quality to it and Chibs' heart weeps for the little girl who thought fog could wash the world clean.

"Did yeh have Christmas there?"

"No, we hit the road and made it into San Francisco a few hours later but Tig hadn't planned very well." She smiles knowingly and Chibs waits to hear the rest. "Everything was closed and I mean everything. We ended up eating Peking duck in Chinatown. We were the only ones in the restaurant and Tig made the staff help him sing carols, probably at gunpoint now that I think about it." She laughs out loud at the memory and Chibs smiles. The idea of Clay's leashed killer forcing the staff of a Chinese restaurant to serenade his daughter is more than comical.

"So then what? Yeh turned around and came back?" She's silent for a long moment and she seems to be struggling to remember.

"No, no we didn't. I wonder why?" She's drifting away now and Chibs knows she'll close off if he's not careful.

"What did yeh do?"

"We stayed. I can't remember why but we did. Tig got us this shitty room on the bay and we stayed for days. It was weird now that I think about it. Tig wanted to do all this touristy shit. Took me to Alcatraz, the Golden Gate, I spent so much time playing in the tide pools I almost got hypothermia." She's smiling again and Chibs relaxes into her happiness. "I even remember eating that weird ice cream, the shit that's just little bubbles at the Pier. It was the last day that was the best. I made him take me back to the same Chinese place for lunch before we left and there was this little old man outside selling puppies."

"Puppies? Yeh don't strike me as the pet type luv." His fingers twitch at her side and he's dying to roll her over and sink into the heat between her legs.

"I was nine and they were cute." She rolls over, knowing what he wants.

"Did yeh get one?" He slides his fingers down her stomach, trailing them towards his end goal.

"Yea. Tig said we couldn't but he caved." She spreads her legs just enough for Chibs so know she's just as ready as he is.

"I'm sure he did with those eyes. Hard to turn yeh down darlin." His fingers slide home and the wet heat is intensified by his high.

"We picked the smallest one so it'd fit in the hardbag. Poor thing rode all the way back to Charming on the side of the bike. Tig was furious when we got back because it pissed all over his tool kit." Her giggle turns into a moan when Chibs slips his lips around a hardening nipple. His fingers continue to work her body down below. "Was that happy enough? Do I get my reward?" He looks up from her chest to find those gold eyes glazed with lust. He releases her breast with a pop.

"Were yeh happy?"

"It was probably my best Christmas to be honest. I still can't remember why mom wasn't there though." Her face scrunches and her eyes start to clear. The Scot knows a warning sign when he sees one and he curls his fingers inside her before she can go any deeper down that rabbit hole.

"Then yeh get yer reward. How do you want it?" He knows exactly what he wants to hear but it's her show this time around. She watches him steadily for a few seconds and as if she read his mind she pulls herself and onto her hands and knees. He growls low in his throat at the sight. Good girl.

His hands fit right into the bruises from the previous night and there are a few awkward moments while she figures out how to brace herself on her forearms because of the cast. Chibs gets up on his knees behind her and stares down at the color spread across her back, her bunched shoulders marring the image. He presses a kiss to the colorful flesh and runs his hands along her sides, loving the way her narrow waist spreads into the perfect set of hips. She's got the perfect body for this kind of fucking and he doesn't check to make sure she's ready before he reaches down between them to guide his hard member into her waiting body.

His first thrust is gentle and she makes a noise, arching her back and pushing against him in protest. He knows what she wants and he's willing to give it but he wishes she'd let him set the pace just once. He tries again but her bucking body and whine make it clear she's not having any of it. "Harder." It's a demand and he moves to comply. Wrapping an arm around her waist to brace himself he slams into her and is rewarded with a low moan.

It's the noises that keep him pounding into her, climbing in pitch and volume he knows he's going right when she starts mumbling into the sheets. Her hips are pressing back into him desperately and he knows he's going to have to help her out. With her broken arm she's having enough trouble not suffocating in the bedclothes under his onslaught, there's no way she'll get a hand around to finish herself. He waits though, snapping his hips forward with more force. It's several minutes before his cue comes and he spends the time letting his mind get lost in the wet velvet of her body.

When he finally hears the predictable "please, please, please" pouring from her lips he shifts them. Going back on his knees, he pulls her body along and she ends up straddling his lap as he slams up into her. He presses his mouth to her shoulder as he slides a hand down between her legs. She throws her head back at the contact and she's still talking to him but he's got no extra braincells to pay attention. He's close and he uses one hand to turn her head stealing her lips to shut her up. His fingers never stop moving over her clit and he keeps moving his hips as he feels the first warning signs of her release.

She bites down on his lip when she comes and in their current position her body is a vice, milking him until he comes with one last thrust. He goes boneless at the release and falls forward onto her, rolling off quickly to protect her cast. She lays still on her stomach and he wonders if he's hurt her. Her back is rising with quick breaths and she rolls over, a sleepy smile on her face.

"It itches again." She's peering down her cast and he laughs reaching out to pull her close.

"Leave it, yer going to make it worse. What happened to the puppy?" She looks up at him and he admires the hazy gold.

"What?" She's running a hand up and down her own stomach and he knows all the pot is finally hitting her system. She looks floppy. He did that; pride swells his chest.

"The puppy lass? That Tig bought yeh. What happened?" She gives him a look that clearly says he's not stoned enough but opens her mouth to answer anyways.

"A prospect ran him over a few months later. You're right, I'm not good at pets." She tweaks on his nipples and giggles at his jump. "It was kinda funny really, Tig almost killed the kid. He didn't get his top rocker, foiled by a puppy." She laughs in earnest and Chibs hopes it the drugs making the situation seem so funny. Although, she is a Trager so there's no telling.

"Yer a hard woman." He slides down in the bed so he's level with her face, pressing a kiss to her swollen lips.

"You like it." He can tell she means the comment to be flippant but it's ruined by her yawn.

"I do." He smiles indulgently when her fingers come up to his cheeks again. "Go to sleep lass, enjoy the high." He tangles his fingers in her curls and rolls back on to his back bringing her with him. She settles against his side in a position that he's getting far too comfortable with. Her breathing evens out in seconds and he's left alone with his thoughts. The girl was certainly shit with happy endings. He grimaces at the thought of the dead puppy but he can't help his smile at the idea of Tig taking her on a Christmas adventure. Chibs knows he can't take his own baby on a holiday ride down the coast but he wonders if it's possible to ship a puppy to Ireland. He glances down at the naked woman wrapped around his side and sighs, these are thoughts best left for another time. Maybe one day he can fix both damaged daughters.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sorry the puppy didn't get a happy ending. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome! **


	7. The Apartment: Chibs

**For HaylsValo, I know it's not what you asked for but it's something. Mostly it's a little cute, a little gross, a little smutty and it ends on a fluffy note. This is set post Ye Wayward Sons so if you haven't finished it yet, spoiler alert. **

**Enjoy**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jeysus Christ!" Chibs catches the first of the falling boxes before it can come down on his head. "Tigger, did you ever think to mention we'd have to battle our way into the fuckin place."

"Don't be a pussy." Tig shoves past the Scot and into the foyer of the small apartment. "It's perfect, we just need to clean up the shit and maybe bleach that blood off the wall and it'll be exactly what the girl needs." The Sergeant at Arms looks pretty sure of himself but Chibs can already see Leila's disapproving stare. He glances back at the girl, currently helping Bobby and Gemma unload boxes from the back of the borrowed truck. They'd just returned from a three-day trip to Salt Lake and they'd come straight to the apartment to start unpacking.

The trip had been rough on everybody and Chibs is worried about his girl after the destruction of her friendship with Mark. He'd tried to be sympathetic on the ride back until Tig let it slip that he'd caught Leila fucking the little runt and then he'd given up. Chibs wasn't going to waste his time feeling sorry for the loss of a man who'd seen his girl naked. If Leila would share the information the Scot would be more than happy to compile a list of her old lovers and track them down one by one but she's tight lipped when it comes to such things. Maybe Tig will share.

"How's it look?" Leila's chipper voice sounds from his side and Chibs turns his body to hide the foyer from her view. She gives him a suspicious glare, "that bad huh? Tig's always been disgusting at home. Wouldn't know it from his fucking dorm. Alright, let's get it clean then." She's already heading back to the truck for the basket of cleaning supplies Gemma had insisted they bring.

"You're gonna want to call the prospect. That blood's not coming off without some serious effort and I'd rather not get sweaty." Chibs glares at the killer, "What? Juice doesn't get his top rocker for three more days, might as well get some use out of him in the meantime." The Scot can't fault that logic and he pulls out his phone.

The mowhawked prospect arrives twenty minutes later with Jax and Op in tow. They spend the interim unloading the heavier pieces of furniture from the truck and setting them out in the parking lot. Chibs had been amazed at the amount of stuff Leila had in her place in Salt Lake, most of it had been thrift store crap, and therefore easier to replace than move but she'd had a few pieces she was unwilling to part with.

"Did someone call for the cleanup crew?" Juice is hyper as he bounces up to them holding a giant bottle of bleach.

"Are you fucking kidding me Tig?" Leila's voice is a groan as she eyes the bleach. "Did you kill someone in there?"

"Of course not!" Tig sounds indignant, "I'd never let you move into a murder scene kitten. It's just a residual blood, we'll take care of it." Chibs shares a disbelieving glance with Jax and chuckles.

"It's not funny glasgow." Leila slides an arm around his waist and presses her head into his shoulder. He glances down at her blonde and pink head, he'd been surprised by the sudden change but Gemma's reaction made it clear that he best get used to a revolving door of hair color. Seems a new color every month was a possibility. He's not really a fan of the blonde but it had inspired a few porn star fantasies in Leila so he wasn't going to complain.

"Why don't yeh and Gemma go pick up pizza and beer to feed the lads. We'll take care of the really dirty work while yeh're gone." The look she gives him clearly says she's better than fetching food but she takes the fifty he digs out of his wallet anyways. "Get good beer lass, not this American piss."

"Don't be such a downer on the PBR." Jax yells from the back of the truck and Chibs raises two finger at the snarky lad. Leila just lets out a giggle and lunges up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I don't want to see any blood when I get back." He's aroused the moment she bounces back down to her feet, shoving the large bill into her bra. "I'll bring good beer." Chibs watches as she and Gemma settle into the Chevelle and Leila peels out of the lot. That's his girl; she can't help but show off her cage. He'll admit as far as cars go hers is one he's not embarrassed to be seen in.

"So how bad is it?" Opie is looking towards the shaded front door of the apartment.

"It's bad brother. Let's get to it before the pussy gets back." Bobby answers for him and Chibs follows the two men towards the entrance. Juice is already inside, diluted bleach in a bucket, gloves on, scrubbing at an old bloodstain on a far wall. Tig's pulling boxes down from stacks and haphazardly ripping them open to see what's inside.

"Found my porn collection." The killer sounds far too excited about the discovery and Chibs decides he doesn't want to know.

"Divide and conquer?" Jax suggests his eyes scanning the mess of shit they'll have to move out before they can really start cleaning up.

"Aye, let's do it lads."

They work hard for the next hour. It takes a bit of arguing but they eventually settle into a bit of an assembly line. Tig and Bobby passing boxes to the rest of them and then out the door. They're slowly building a pile Tig's belongings on one side of the moving truck. Chibs knows the Sergeant at Arms has an empty storage unit waiting on the other side of town. The main living room empties easily, never having had any furniture and it's not long before they're starting on the single large bedroom.

The bedroom is not as packed with boxes as the main room, probably because it's the only room of the home that got regular use. There's more blood on the sheets though and Chibs is quick to notice the handcuffs attached to the bed's headboard. It's the bedroom closet that's the most shocking though. Chibs stares at the childlike drawings on the walls for a long moment trying to figure out where they could have come from. Stepping completely into the small space he pushes the door shut and kneels down to get a closer look at a set of hand prints painted near the floor. Three small sets in different shades of pink and purple surround a larger set done in green. Chibs traces his finger over the painted names.

"Scotty, where'd you go." Tig shoves the door open as he talks and the edge of wood connects solidly with Chibs' temple.

"Fuck" The Scot clutches his face and falls back on his ass staring up at the other man. "Be more careful yeh bastard."

"Sorry brother, didn't know you were back there, what'd you find?" Tig is on his knees next to him and Chibs watches his eyes widen as he takes in the handprints. "Damn, I forgot these were back here. My girls." The Sergeant at Arms sounds anything but surprised by the children's painting but Chibs doesn't comment on the lie. "Those are Leila's and Fawn's and these little ones are Dawnie."

"Yeh've had this place a while then?" Chibs rubs at his forehead trying to figure out if he'll have a bruise.

"Yea, had this place since Leila was four I think. Lived in it full time when her mom was alive then I moved into their place so Leila could have her own room. These must be from years ago, before Stella moved the girls south." Tig reaches out and fits his palm into the green print of his hand for a moment before pulling himself to his feet. "I'll have to show kitten, she'll like that."

"Nah let her find it." Chibs has no doubt Leila will paint over the handprints as soon as she finds them. She's been jumpy lately and overly eager to put the past behind her. The Scot wants to make sure this bit of Trager family history gets a fair chance at survival.

"Good plan." Tig holds out a hand to help him up. "None of the guys will help me move the mattress but we've got all the boxes so the other boys have moved to kitchen." Chibs nods, he doesn't plan on touching the bed either, those handcuffs looked a bit too used in his opinion.

He leaves Tig to it and heads for the small open kitchen. With the rest of the place clear of junk he can finally see the layout of the small apartment and he has to admit Tig had chosen well. The main room is one large open space leading from the foyer and into the kitchen. There's a bar at the kitchen that could seat three on barstools and a small space off to the side where a small table would fit. Just to the right of the table space is an open doorway that leads into a long sunroom. Chibs hooks his head around the door for a moment and takes in the floor to ceiling greenhouse style windows running the length of the room. Leila would be excited none of them were broken, she'd talked about her plans for the space for half the trip back from Salt Lake.

"We brought good beer!" Leila's voice rings out from the front door and Chibs turns just in time to catch sight of her holding up a twelve pack of canned Guinness triumphantly. He can't help his smile.

"And food, come get it." Gemma is right beside his girl balancing at least six cardboard boxes on her hip. Chibs starts towards the girls and he gets there in time to take the beer from Leila even as Gemma is relinquishing the pizzas to Bobby.

"Veggie?" The Elvis impersonator asks.

"On the bottom. There's two more cases of PBR out in the trunk if you boys would be so kind." Chibs presses a kiss to Leila's upturned lips. "I got the good beer for you outlaw." Her voice is soft against his mouth and he suddenly wishes he was alone with her.

"Good lass."

"How's cleanup duty? Did you get all the blood up Prospect?" Gemma is pulling paper plates out of another bag and Chibs watches as Op and Jax disappear towards the Chevelle for the rest of the beer.

"You bet mama, bleach works wonders on all of Tig's dirty deeds." Juice is already digging into the top pizza.

"He should drink some." Leila's voice is light but she looks annoyed as she grabs a slice of Bobby's veggie. "This place is gross." They've set up the pizza on the kitchen bar but Leila's eyes are focused on the sink, which is black with mold. "Has anyone even tried the water?"

"Don't be such a bitch. I can take this place back in a minute." Tig appears in the doorway of the bedroom, both pairs of handcuffs dangling from one hand. "Couldn't find the keys, had to break the bed." Gemma snorts into her hand and Chibs cracks a beer. It's going to be a long afternoon.

"Beer?" The lads are back from the car and Op shoves a beer into Tig's hand before the killer can get too riled up.

"So Leila, what amazing ideas do you have for the place?" Bobby is leaning back on the floor and he looks surprisingly interested in the answer.

"I want the sunroom as a studio, but the rest I'm just going to have fun with I think this room should be yellow. Although I think that half wall is begging for a mural." Leila's glancing around the place with a far away look on her face and although their relationship is still new Chibs knows that's look. It's the same look she'd gotten in her eyes last week right before she'd started sketching a new tat with oil pencil on his left bicep. He settles himself on the floor next to her and slides an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeh gonna paint the place before or after we get all the shit in?" He doesn't want to move everything twice.

"After, I figure we can just dump it in the middle of the room for now. We'll need to set up the bedroom though." She shoots a knowing glance at Tig, "You better clean out that bathroom daddy, I'm not touching it."

"I got this kid. You guys just stay out here and take care of the kitchen." Chibs feels her weight settle against his side and she pops the top on his beer, stealing a sip.

The pizza goes fast and it's not long before Chibs is pulled off the floor and dragged out to the front to start actually bringing things inside. He and Op have just started to lift the old red couch when the scream echoes from inside. He reacts on instinct dropping his end of the couch he ignores Op's frustrated grunt as he heads for the door. He almost runs into Tig leaving the bedroom as he barrels into the main room. There's a clear view into the kitchen over the bar and Chibs takes in a green looking Bobby holding up something in his gloved hand, blood so old it's almost black dripping on to Formica counter top.

"Is that?" Jax looks utterly disgusted.

"That's a finger." It's Gemma who answers and it seems to be the last straw for Leila as she bends over and the Scot can hear her retching behind the counter. Tig pushes past him and the killer is on his knees next to his daughter. Chibs can just hear him trying to explain.

"It's okay kitten, I swear I didn't kill him here. I just got back drunk and I found the finger in my pocket you know. Thought the garbage disposal would take care of it." This seems to be the exact wrong thing to say as Leila gags again and pulls away from her father's attempt at comfort.

"That's disgusting brother." Bobby looks un-amused and Chibs has to agree with him.

"Right," Leila seems to have partially recovered and she's sipping from a bottle of water. "You," she points at Bobby, "go bury that thing or some shit. You," she stares Tig down, "go call a plumber, you're having it all redone." Tig is already nodding; phone in hand.

"Club friendly Tig," Gemma yells out her warning before rubbing a soothing hand over Leila's back. "Don't worry baby girl, I think he's being honest about not killing the guy here." Leila just nods.

"I'm gonna go work on the sunroom." He watches as she pulls away from Gemma and heads into the other room, still looking a bit peaky. Chibs waits until the room has settled back into a state of calm; Gemma goes back to cleaning out cabinets, Bobby is tightening screws and Jax, Op, and Juice drift back outside to continue carrying things in, then he slips into the other room.

Leila is leaning against the furthest window, her forehead pressed against the dusty glass, arms wrapped tight around her small body. Without the insulation of real walls the sunroom is cold and Chibs doesn't miss the way she's got her fingers curled to keep them warm. He takes quiet steps across the room not wanting her to startle until he's able to slide his arms around her. She goes stiff for a moment and then relaxes back into his chest and he buries his face in her neck, she smells like dust and pizza and he has to push her thin scarf out of the way to press a kiss below her ear.

"I'm not sure I can do this." He groans into her throat and pushes away immediately annoyed. This will be the fifth talk of this kind they've had in three weeks and Chibs is getting fed up with the indecision.

"If yeh don't stop this shite I'm going to ask Tigger to leave those handcuffs behind. I think I know what to use them for." She spins at the threat and he instantly feels like shit when he sees the tears in her eyes.

"A human finger in the sink Chibs, that's not normal." Her voice rises and he steps in close again to keep her quiet, they don't need anyone else getting in the middle of this fight, especially Tig. The Scot has no doubt if the killer knew his baby was having second thoughts he'd be right there to drive them deeper.

"Where would yeh go lass, yeh can't go back to Salt Lake, Mark made that clear." This is the wrong thing to say as a fresh wave of water leaks down her face.

"I know I know, but I'm not sure I can come back to all this blood and conflict." She presses her face into his shoulder and he knows he's got her; he wraps his arms around her small frame.

"There's no conflict, all that's over now and that was old blood. We've got it taken care of. Yeh can pretend it never happened." He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Just think pet, yeh'll have yer own place and it's bigger than the one in Utah. I'll be here, to yeh know, service yer needs. It's gonna be a good life." She snorts into his kutte.

"Service my needs?" When she pulls back to talk her eyes are dancing in amusement and he feels pride spread through his chest. He'd made her happy. "So do you plan to make sure my car gets regular oil changes or something?" There's a teasing note to her voice and he's very aware that they're alone. He throws a glance over his shoulder towards the doorway, if he's sill he can just hear voices from the kitchen.

"Something like that lass, humor me would yeh." There's a stack of boxes just at the end of the room and Chibs tugs her behind them. There's a conspiratorial grin on her face as she follows him without protest.

"You wouldn't be planning something inappropriate? Her fingers are tugging at his belt even as she's talking and he muffles his laugh in the tail of her scarf. He'd intended to push her against the solid wall of the building and have his way but before he can fully form the plan her fingers are down the front of his jeans and he watches, stunned as she sinks to her knees.

He doesn't complain, tangling his hands in her messy curls, he leans back against the side of the porch while she pulls him free of pants and shorts. He glances down when she strokes a hand down his length and he's only half hard but she doesn't seem to mind as those wonderful pink lips wrap around him. She's nothing but wet heat and his eyes snap closed when he feels her tongue do something he can't name. It's not the most practiced blow job he's ever gotten, her fingers are nervous when they dance down his length but she never stops moving and he feels his hips start to jerk in time.

Leila may not be a porn star but it doesn't take long before he's got his hands fully fisted in her hair, struggling not to snap his hips forward into her hot little mouth. "Christ luv, just like that." His voice is a hoarse whisper and he glances towards the door just in case, they're still alone. She giggles around him and the vibrations go straight through him, he can feel the familiar tingling starting low in his back and when he glances back down to her face it's to find her golden eyes looking up at him glazed with desire. It's the final straw and with a soft grunt he comes undone in her mouth, arching his hips forward, his eyes slam shut. She doesn't pull away and the feeling of her throat drinking him down almost makes him come again. Instead he ends up sagging against the wall as she finishes her swallow and pulls herself to her feet. His eyes open just in time to watch her wipe her mouth on the back of one hand.

"C'mere," He doesn't try to fix his pants instead he pulls her against his chest and finds her lips with his. She surges against him and he knows if he wants he could have her on the floor, audience or not. She's always like this about sex, oddly inexperienced but a willing exhibitionist. She's practically limp in his arms and his hand is too rough in her hair as he ravages her mouth. He can still taste himself on her lips and something that he would find appalling in a whore he doesn't mind with her. She actually whimpers into his mouth and it forces him to pull away, her eyes are still unfocused and he knows that look.

"Please." The word is barely a whisper but it's a plea the Scot knows he'll never be able to deny. He'd never thought much of 'please' until Leila crawled into his bed and it took on a whole new meaning. He throws another glance to the open doorway and he can just hear Gemma's laugh and Bobby's deep voice. There's a crash of something glass breaking and more chuckling. She tugs at his kutte and he turns back to her golden eyes. He's not sure why he's worried about getting caught; he's going to do what she wants either way.

"Gotta be fast about yea darlin. Can't fuck yeh. I didn't expect yeh to do what yeh did so yeh've messed up the timing." She smiles and he knows all she heard was his consent, she's always like this. He has a feeling he could get anything he wanted out of her in the midst of sex, it's a trick he hopes he's never desperate enough to use. He grabs her then and flips their positions, he knows what his girl likes. She ends up with her front pressed into the rough wall and he kicks her feet apart with one boot. The button on her jeans is easy to find but she's wearing far too many layers on top. He growls in frustration and her tight little ass grinds into him.

He abandons his attempt to get to her breasts and just pushes his fingers down her jeans. His moan matches hers when he finds her soaked. She bucks forward and one of her riding boots hits the wall a bit too hard. He wraps his spare arm around her waist to keep her still. "Gotta be quiet lass, be a good girl yea." He grinds out the words into her ear and she nods, leaning away from him to press her forehead into the wall. He holds her steady as he works two fingers up into her waiting body and his thumb finds her clit. It doesn't take long, she's already so close and he has no idea how she got there from going to her knees for him but he's not going to ask stupid questions. Instead he holds her steady until she starts to make tight little noises in the back of her throat, then he pushes his hand against her mouth and satisfaction swells his chest when he feels her come against his palm, her teeth almost breaking the skin of his wrist.

"Jeysus." He buries his face in her neck and he's never met another woman who could have him so hard from so little. He's almost ready to shove her pants the rest of the way down and take her against the wall. She's still breathing hard in front of him and he's formulating plans for how he could hold her up from behind when they're interrupted.

"If you two are done playing hide the sausage we need your help with the actual unpacking." Gemma is leaning in the doorway looking far too pleased with herself.

"In a minute." Leila's voice is slurred in the afterglow and Gemma just nods knowingly before turning away. Chibs uses the moment of privacy constructively to do up his jeans and straighten Leila's clothes. She just sways between his chest and wall before turning to face him. "I feel better now." Her eyes are still half cloudy and he knows one day they're going to have to talk instead of working through everything with orgasms but he can't bring himself to raise the point. He may be mature but he's certainly not there yet.

"I bet yeh do, we've gotta go." He leads the way, pulling her until they're back in the main room. He ignores Gemma's knowing stare from the kitchen and glances around. It seems the last of the boxes and furniture have made it inside, Tig is still working on the bedroom and the rest of the lads are on the living room floor pulling things out of boxes with interest.

"What's this Leila?" Juice is holding up some kind of abstract glass sculpture and Chibs turns back to see Leila's amused smile.

"Glass dildo. Gemma you need help unpacking dishes?" Chibs snorts as Juice drops the delicate phallus into Op's waiting hand.

"Makes sense you wouldn't know what it was. What with your missing dick." Op is a smartass when he wants to be and the prospect blushes.

"I know what this is." Bobby's voice is practically a crow as he pulls a bright purple bong from a mess of bubble wrap. "Who's holding, we need to test this, it was a rough move."

"The stash is in the bottom of the box." Leila's voice rings out from the kitchen clear as a bell and Chibs settles himself on the floor to partake.

"Did someone say stash?" Tig appears from the bedroom and there's a communal groan at the blowup doll he's got tucked under one arm.

"Thought you were scared of dolls Tigger." Jax's voice is teasing.

"He is. He had that one special made without a face." Leila is settling herself onto the floor next to him and Chibs glances at her smiling face.

"It's the faces that get me." A rare shiver runs through the MC killer.

"Why do you know that?" Gemma looks appalled as she sits with crossed legs.

"I had to help with the order, he couldn't figure out the internet." Leila shrugs and starts to dig through the box abandoned by Bobby for the pot.

"It's complicated." Tig sounds unconcerned by his technological shortcomings. "So what do you think kitten, can you live here?" Chibs doesn't miss the desperation in Tig's eyes and he knows the man wants her in Charming just as much as he does. They have to wait for an answer as she packs the bowl and takes the first hit. The bubble of the water pipe is music to the Scot's ear after the activity of the last few days. She finishes her hit and glances around the messy room, now stacked with her belongings.

"It'll do." Her answer comes with a cloud of smoke and when she passes the purple glass and lighter to Bobby, Chibs feels like he's home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Reviews are always welcome and very appreciated. I am taking requests for one shots so if you have an idea let me know I'm up for almost anything! **


	8. Resume Building: Chibs

**This is for K. Holtzman, you requested more about the shop and it's beginnings and it really got me going so here's part one of three. I hope you like it. **

**Reaper Ink Beginnings: Part 1 of 3 (I think)**

* * *

"Chibs!"

"What?"

"Come in here."

"I'm kind of in the middle of painting for yeh lass, what do yeh want?"

"I can't figure out how to answer this question." The Scot groans and throws down the paintbrush for the tenth time. Stomping out of bedroom and into the small kitchen he finds Leila where he'd left her two hours before. She's at the small kitchen table, her messy curls held up by a pencil, a dozen job applications spread out in front of her.

"What question's got yeh now. I'm not calling Tigger for yer social again, I don't know why yeh thought he'd know it." Her head snaps up and he instantly feels bad when he sees the tears flooding her big gold eyes. "Aw Jeysus girl it's not that bad. Everyone has to do normal work on occasion. I don't know why yeh can't ask Gemma to let yeh work at the garage."

"I've only ever been really good at one thing and that's tattooing." Her head settles on the old wooden tabletop and the Scot sinks down into the chair next to her.

"Yeh could apply at some of the shops in Lodi, yeh know they'd take yeh." He understands her reluctance at going back to renting a table in a shop that's not really hers but he doesn't know why she thinks waitressing will be a better alternative.

"I really thought that last bank would loan me the money." She's talking into the wood and he rubs a comforting hand over her back. "And Gemma said I can't work at the garage after what happened that time I visited you at work." That's news to him and he winces when he remembers the look on the Mrs. Wilkes' face when she'd found them naked in the backseat of her Buick.

"Yeh well, I guess I can understand that a bit. We almost gave the old bitch a heart attack. Think Clay had to pay her off." Leila snorts into the table before pulling her head up to look at him. "I am sorry about that darlin, was completely my fault." She shakes her head.

"I'm the one that showed up on your lunch break in just a trench coat." Chibs smiles at the memory, she'd been adorable.

"Aye, but it was my idea to use the Buick." His lass just shrugs and pulls herself up to get a beer from the fridge. She's only lived in the apartment for two weeks and so far beer is the only thing he's seen her bring home from the grocery store. They're not living together yet but he's around so much they might as well be. "So what question were yeh having trouble with?" He snatches one of the applications up off the table.

"What are your personal strengths and weaknesses." She's popping the tops on the beers and she speaks and he jumps when she presses one of the cold bottles to the back of his neck.

"Well obviously yer good at opening beer." He reaches around to grab the bottle and ends up pulling her down in his lap instead. "And I think on this line here under skills yeh should put down something about yer excellent oral abilities." She giggles into his chest and puts the drinks on the table.

"If I'm looking for work based on my oral skills we might as well talk to Clay about putting me on a corner." Chibs growls at the implication and pulls her back into his chest. She relaxes into him immediately and he feels her lips press into his neck, her fingers twisting in his shaggy hair.

"Let's be serious about this, yer intelligent, and resourceful." She chuckles against his throat and he can feel her rubbing her head back and forth agains his three day stubble.

"So you don't want me to become a lady of the night? What if I was just one for you?" She's already got her fingers around his belt buckle and Chibs is really liking where this line of questioning is going when the knock at the door interrupts them.

"Up yeh get, I got it." He pats her thigh and she climbs off with an annoyed look. He picks up his piece from the kitchen bar before heading for the door, Tig had been cryptic about who knew about the apartment and the Scot didn't trust that someone dangerous wouldn't come around looking for the club killer.

"It's two in the afternoon Scotty it's not going to be a hit man." Leila's voice is amused and he looks back to see her leaning against the table, beer at her lips. Snarky bitch was going to get them both killed one day with that trusting nature of hers.

"Better safe than sorry luv. Stay out of sight." She rolls her eyes but ducks back into the kitchen so she can't be seen from the door. He yanks the door open and raises the gun in one swift motion.

"Fuck Chibs, don't tell me the girl's already got shit stirred up." Clay sounds unamused and the Scot drops the piece sliding the safety home instantly.

"Sorry brother. Never know with Tragers. Jax." Clay nods knowingly and Chibs steps aside to let his president and VP into the small foyer. "Come in have a beer."

"So now we offer hit men beers?" Leila's voice rings out sarcastically from the kitchen and Chibs rolls his eyes.

"It's us." Jax calls out.

"What's the password?" Leila's still being snarky as she rounds the corner into the living room with two new bottles in hand. She passes them off to the men before sinking into her original chair at the kitchen table.

"Money." Clay's got his serious face on as he settles into a chair.

"Money? Do you think I owe you some because I'm sorry to say I am very tapped out. Hence the job applications." Chibs and Jax settle at the table and the Scot can see the stiff set of Leila's shoulders. She never handles Clay well.

"No, although I should make you pay for the detailing on that fucking Buick." Chibs chuckles and Leila just shrugs.

"Bitch was asking for it having a car with such a big backseat." She pauses to take another sip of her beer. "So what can I do for you about money?" Chibs is curious to hear this answer as well.

"It's not what you can do for us so much as it is what SAMCRO can do for you." Leila raises an eyebrow at Jax's words and settles back in her chair to listen. "We're going to call a vote at church tomorrow night to see if the other brothers would get behind giving you the money you need to start the shop." Chibs can already see guarded hope blooming in his girls eyes but she just takes another sip of her beer and crosses her arms.

"I don't want an MC loan, I know how those work." Smart girl.

"It wouldn't be a loan, I've been hearing good things about you ever since you dragged half my club out to Salt Lake. Appears you were a bit of a name out there. It would be an investment." Chibs watches as Clay's words sink in and he can't help but be proud. It was true, Leila was talented with a needle and she'd been the major draw of the shop in Utah.

"An investment?" She'll never trust the older man.

"A partnership if you will." Clay waves his hand to say the details aren't important.

"I have controlling interest and it's not in Charming." Chibs almost chokes on his drink, where did that hard voiced bitch come from.

"Controlling interest but it has to be in city limits." Clay seems to be thinking the same thing as the Scot and Chibs can see the way the president is suddenly leaning forward, eyes serious.

"I pick the location, who I work with, and there's no club money coming through my till. It's legit." Chibs wonders what happened to the girl who didn't know her social security number.

"Fine, but we name it. Need to make it clear it's club business or we can't protect it." Clay's already holding out his hand for an agreement. "It's a good deal baby girl."

Leila glances at his face and Chibs tries to keep his expression blank. He's not sure which side he's on in these negotiations but he doesn't want to be the reason she agrees to anything. She wants to take it, he can see it in her eyes and he watches the set of her shoulders sink before she presses her palm into Clay's.

"What's the name?"

"Where do you want it?" Jax and Leila start talking at the same time and Clay laughs.

"We have to pass the vote first but I don't think we'll have a problem, you've got too many of the boys in your corner." The president takes another sip of his drink and leans back in his chair. "We're going to call it Reaper Ink." Leila wrinkles her nose.

"It sounds like a front company."

"Exactly," Jax is nodding, "The feds will be all over it and hopefully they won't dig too deep into our other shit." Leila gives him an incredulous look.

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. How stupid do you think ATF is?" There's a long moment of silence before they all burst into laughter. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. You're right, they'll be all over it." She's wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, big smile on her face as she finishes her beer.

The rest of the visit doesn't last long and after they all finish their drinks Chibs gets up to walk his brothers out. Clay leaves him with a reminder to be in church and he locks the door behind them. Turning back into the kitchen he finds his lass already gathering up the job applications, dumping them into the large trashcan.

"Sure of ourselves aren't we?" He leans in the door and watches as her head snaps up to give him an annoyed look.

"What you don't think it'll pass?" There's sudden panic in his eyes and he laughs before stepping forward to pull her into his arms.

"Of course it'll pass luv. It's a good investment and yeh've got enough votes." He runs a hand down her back to grab at her tight ass. He loves that ass.

"Do I have your vote then?" She's staring up at him and he knows the look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I imagine I could be persuaded." His voice is teasing and he pushes his hips forward to make his intentions clear. She rolls her eyes and slaps at his chest.

"That's fraud outlaw, I don't know how you Scottish lot feel about that but in America we take it very seriously." She's gripping both sides of his kutte and leaning back on her heels, there's too much distance between them for his liking.

"I'll admit I'm a bad man." He attempts a roguish smile.

"How bad?" She's egging him on.

"Did Tig leave those handcuffs behind? Yeh might need them." Her laugh, before he ducks down to capture her lips, is loud and infectious. She doesn't fight when he spins them and lifts her up onto the edge of the counter.

"Here?" She asks the question but her fingers are tangling in the fabric of his shirt.

"Here." He speaks the word into her throat and she shivers against him.

"Will this earn me your vote?" He chuckles around her earlobe and her hands glide up his bare chest.

"We'll see, it really depends on yer performance." She pushes him away and for a moment he thinks he's actually managed to offend her.

"I see," Her voice has an edge to it but she's smiling wickedly, "I guess I'll have to demonstrate some of my special skills." He almost chokes when she hops off the counter and goes down on her knees in front of him, her hands pulling his belt free of it's loops.

"God, yer going to be an amazing business woman." It's the last thing either of them says for a long time.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome, let me know how many parts you guys want to see for this nonsense. I can write all day for lovely people like yourselves! **


	9. The Butcher: Tig

**I have to give Voracious_Bitch credit for coming up with the butcher shop idea. Again, this is for K. Holtzman, you asked for more on the beginnings of the shop so here it is. Oh and Wishuy, I'm right there with you, that Buick moment is going to get written. **

**Reaper Ink Beginnings: Part 2 of 3**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're filling my tank after this shit." Tig is following his indecisive daughter out of the fifth empty store front of the day and he's starting to get annoyed with the run around.

"It's a five gallon tank daddy, I think I can swing it." She throws an annoyed look over her shoulder before stopping to take her little folder of documents out of her messenger bag.

"It only takes premium." She shrugs again and he steps up to look over her shoulder. She's staring down at yet another print out from the damn realtor. Tig's never known his little girl to be like this. She'd been nothing but business in the real estate office that morning and her bag is full of listings and printed spreadsheets detailing costs. He obviously let her spend too much time around Bobby as a child. "Where's the next one?" He's resigned to making another stop.

"Not far." She's already pulling on his spare helmet and he climbs on to balance the bike before she settles in behind him. It always makes him nervous when he's got one of his girls on the back of his dyna. He finds himself taking corners slower and paying attention to stop signs. He's dropped a bike with a bitch on the back before and he doesn't want to see Leila's pretty face spread out on asphalt.

He pulls away from the curb and opens the throttle, merging into traffic. This next place has to be better than the last few they'd seen. The first had been a dark little hole in the wall that Leila wouldn't even enter. The next few had been decent but not what the girl wanted. She kept muttering about character and while Tig had no idea what she was talking about he knows he'll drive around for days to help her find the right space.

Her hand taps his left shoulder and he takes the turn at a safe clip. Tig still can't believe she'd agreed to open the shop with the club. The sergeant at arms had been stunned when Clay came to him asking if he thought Leila would be interested in a partnership. Tig's first instinct had been to say no but he didn't want to squander any opportunities and he'd just had an awkward conversation with the girl about why he couldn't help her out. When the issue had been called for a vote three days later, Leila's consent already on the table, he hadn't thought twice before throwing his hand up in favor. He may still be nervous about her decision to stay in Charming but he wasn't going to deny her this dream.

He feels her fingers squeeze his right and he curves the bike as instructed. They're still in downtown but they're starting to verge on the edges of the business district. Looking around, Tig recognizes several familiar land marks and realizes they're actually getting close to the garage. Leila's fingers dig in to his left and he takes a turn that will lead them further away from Teller Morrow but not by much. When she butts her head into his back to stop he knows what store they're here to look at. Just like his baby to pick an off the charts place. He backs the bike in and kicks the stand down staying still so she can climb off.

The row of shops is well maintained but in the bright light of the afternoon most are closed. It's a part of town that usually doesn't light up until later in the evening. Tig marks a small bar the country locals like to visit, a liquor shop with attached late night deli, a thrift store and small restaurant. He turns in time to see Leila pull off the half helmet and stow it on the bitch seat.

"That's the one." She's pointing to the empty front one from the end of the block. The exterior is red brick like the rest of the strip and Tig takes in the faded cow cutout that's acting as a sign.

"The butcher's kitten?" He thought she was going for the closed grocery on the corner.

"It's the only one on this strip in the budget. The one on the corner is double, Clay's generous but he's not that generous." Tig shrugs.

"I think I got food poisoning from this place once." Leila laughs and grabs his hand to pull him forward, she already looks excited.

"I love the brick though, and the area is the only part of town that will really support a late night business. I'm sure it doesn't look that much like a butcher's inside." Tig's not so sure but he just waits patiently while she types a code into the electronic realtors box that holds the key.

It looks exactly like a butcher shop inside and Tig takes in the exposed brick of the walls, the black and white tile floors, and large industrial drains. The long refrigerated cabinet is still in place and he has to help Leila crawl over the counter to get to the rest of the space. It's not a particularly wide set up but it's long and he'll admit it certainly has potential, although he doubts kitten wants to hear about all the things those floor drains would be useful for.

"It needs work." Leila's voice rings out and Tig thinks she's being optimistic at best. The space behind the counter is disgusting and Tig's pretty sure he can still see blood on some of the counters. "The built in counters will be good though." She's obviously gotten a steel stomach since the finger incident at the apartment but he can see what she means about the long counters being good for storing supplies and holding machines.

"What's in the back? Do you think they left any of the knives behind?" He ignores her disgusted look and pushes past her to the very back of the shop. An arch cuts off the space behind the front counter and Tig realizes the place really is suited for something like tattooing. He knows the original intent had been to separate the customers from the blood of the butchering business but he can see where Leila would like the set up. She follows him deeper into the space and he hears the click of her flashlight coming on. He reaches back for the torch and holds it high. The built in counters continue in the back down each side wall and Tig can see the door of a walk in freezer in front of them.

"Does it have bathrooms?" He swings around to find her staring down at the printed listing again and decides to use her distraction to his advantage.

"What's that!" He yells the words and makes sure the maglight is under his chin when she looks up. Her scream carries through the space, papers going everywhere when she throws up her hands and he laughs even as she slips on the tile, landing on her ass.

"Fucking A Tig. What the hell?" Her eyes are furious and she's pushing a mess of hair out of her face. "Such a dick, help me up." He does as he's told, reaching out to pull her to her feet. She starts picking up scattered paperwork.

"Couldn't help myself kitten." He's still chuckling and he leaves her to the folder clean up as he heads back to the freezer. Maybe there's something fun inside. His mind is already running through the bloody possibilities as he reaches for the big metal handle. "What the fuck!" The sight that greets him almost has him falling on his ass as he scrambles back and away from the walk in space.

"I'm not falling for that shit again daddy." Leila's voice is annoyed over his shoulder but he barely hears her as he tries to get the door closed on the nightmare. His heart is pounding in his ears and he thinks he might throw up. "What is it?" He jumps when he realizes how close she's gotten.

"Nothing, nothing, we should just leave the door closed." He's already got hands on her shoulders trying to turn her away from the freezer. "I think you asked if it had bathrooms? I saw a sign there on the other side, we should go check though." Leila raises one eyebrow and pushes past him.

"What's in the freezer Tig?" He knows from her use of his given name he's not going to win this fight but he's not going to give up so easily. There's a moment where he thinks he's got her moving in the right direction but then the quick little bitch ducks under his arm and reaches for the industrial handle. He just makes sure he's got his back turned. His heart speeds up when he hears her tugging on the big metal door. "Oh my god, you're kidding." The laugh in her voice is obvious and he slumps his shoulders. "That's hilarious."

"It's not hilarious, it's clear this place is haunted and we should leave immediately." He's reaching out blindly for her hand and when he makes contact he pulls hard to urge her along. He's not prepared for the sudden lack of resistance and he almost trips as he pulls his hand up and comes face to face with the doll, it's glassy eyes stare straight into his soul. His shout is far too high for a man who murders for a living and the sound of the doll's ceramic face breaking when he throws it echoes along with Leila's laughter. He spins on the spot and finds his traitorous daughter leaning in the doorway of the freezer, one hand tucked in her bag. The doll's now empty chair and the 666 graffitied on the back wall clear over her shoulder. "That was not funny Leila."

"It made my day." Her smile doesn't even waiver and Tig huffs in annoyance.

"That shit is fucked up, this place is obviously owned by the devil" He tries to give her a look that drives home how serious he is.

"Says the man with a grim reaper on his back. I think it's a sign that we should take it." Her eyes go soft for a moment, "It's a prank daddy, the paperwork says they've had a few break-ins. I'm sure it was just the neighborhood kids." But there's a new possibility occurring to the killer.

"Kitten?" He tries to sound casual. "Who else knew we were coming here today?" She shrugs but he can see the guilt in her eyes, he knows his baby.

"I don't know. Clay looked at the list and I talked to Chibs about it." She's moving past him now, going to inspect the bathroom and he follows her. He's suspicious now.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" She keeps her back to him and she's inspecting the large sink that fills the single stalled restroom.

"Why would I put a doll in a freezer?" Her shoulders are hunched and he knows if she turned he'd see the lie in her face. She's never been good at hiding things from him.

"Maybe you thought you owed me one for the finger." She shrugs.

"I think you're reading into this." She turns on the words and he can tell she's struggling to keep it together.

"Alright kitten, whatever you say. You ready to go?" She's got a ghost of a smile on her lips but she nods.

"Yea just let me snap a few pictures." She's already digging a digital camera out of her bag and pushing past him.

"So you think this is the place then?" He can let the doll thing go for now.

"Definitely, it's got character. We can take out the front counter and put in a new one and I think we could fit three tables and the freezer will make a cool office." She's snapping photos as she talks and Tig tries to avoid looking at the broken doll. He's going to have nightmares.

"That sink in the back could be useful too. For my line of things I mean." The flashing stops and she turns to give him a hard look.

"I don't want to find body parts in that sink." He shrugs.

"I didn't want to find a doll in the freezer." She lets out an exasperated sigh and tucks the camera back in her bag.

"Truce?"

"So you admit you did it?"

"No, but truce anyways." He groans but shakes her outstretched hand before pulling her in to his side.

"You're a bitch you know that right?" She laughs but falls into step beside him as they head towards the front. He has to boost her over the counter yet again and reigns in the impulse to push her over. He can only be a good father for so long.

"Take me home daddy." He just nods and waits with the bike while she locks up the front door.

It's an hour later when Tig pulls his bike into the Teller Morrow lot. He'd dropped Leila at the apartment and stayed to eat a frozen pizza with her before leaving. The lot is deserted and he backs his bike in, heading for the door of the clubhouse. He pushes through to find most of the club gathered around Juice's new computer setup in the far corner. The whole technology thing had never been Tig's strong suit but the mowhawked kid was a pro and Clay had just caved and bought him a full kit for club use.

"What are you doing?" He leans over the bar to grab a bottle and heads over to the group.

"I'm showing the boys an email I just got from Leila." There are chuckles form some of the men and Tig steps up next to Piney.

"Did she send the pictures already, I think she found the place she wants for the shop." He cranes up over Op to see the screen.

"No, it's a video. Here let me play it." Juice's voice is ominous and Tig doesn't understand why he's suddenly nervous. There's a shuffling of feet and then a very familiar shriek comes from the computer speakers. Tig can't see the screen but he knows what they're watching. Laughter rings out and Piney claps him on the shoulder.

"Very manly, exactly what I look for in a brother." Clay's voice is full of mirth and Tig wants to shoot something.

"You're all douchebags."

"It was all her man, girl's got a bad mind." Jax sounds far too happy with himself and Tig just turns towards his dorm.

"Play it again, I love the way he throws his arms up." Piney sounds more excited than Tig's heard him in years. Juice complies and the unmanly scream trails Tig down the hall. Well that's the shortest truce he's ever made. He's going to get her after this. He knew he should have gotten that vasectomy.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that as much as I liked writing it. I hadn't really played with Tig's fear of dolls so he had it coming. Reviews are always welcome, they make me type faster. Part three soon! **


	10. The Artist: Happy

**Again, this is for K. Holtzman. I hope you like it. It's not what I planned on but I think it turned out all right. **

**Enjoy**

**Reaper Ink Beginnings: Part 3 of 3**

* * *

Happy Lowman parks his bike in front of the brick store front, a large black and neon sign proclaiming Reaper Ink confirms he's in the right place. He'd heard Redwood had started investing in legit business but he hadn't realized they were so serious about it. Tig had called him three days prior to tell him about the tattoo parlor. The SAMCRO killer had sounded desperate as he explained that his daughter was having trouble meeting the demands of the shop. Apparently she had no idea what she was doing. Happy couldn't believe the bitch was attempting to run the place on her own, from the looks of the waiting room she should have hired another artist a month ago.

Tucking his helmet in the hardpack he heads for the door. The place certainly looks like a shop should but that doesn't really mean anything. There are three people waiting and a small brunette behind the front counter smiles at him nervously. He ignores her and continues to look around. There's a good bit of flash up on the walls and Hap can hear a machine going in the back. He may technically be a scratcher, having no formal training, but he has no doubt he'll end up having to put in more time here than he wants to. He's never met a 22-year-old girl who can actually ink, he can appreciate the club's desire to help Tigger's kid out but they should have called him months ago.

"Can I help you?" The brunette punctuates her words with a snap of her gum and he thinks she'd look better on her back than behind the counter.

"Yea, I'll take the table on the left. My machine is on the bike. Get it." If Tig wants him to fix this place he might as well start by teaching the staff how to behave.

"Excuse me?" The girl looks incredulous and Happy gives her his darkest stare. "Leila! There's one of those bikers out here. Not the one you're fucking." He raises an eyebrow at that.

"Fuck Carrie that leaves at least a dozen options. Can you be more specific?" The voice that comes from the back sounds more than annoyed and it's not long before the machine starts up again.

"What's your name?" Carrie looks up at him and Happy is immediately unimpressed.

"Everyone out." His voice is loud and clear.

"Excuse me. You can't do that."

"I can and I will. Everyone out!" He turns to glare at the waiting customers and it seems they have more sense than the pussy because they clear the building quick.

"Leila!" The brunette's voice rings out again and now there's a hint of panic.

"What the hell Carrie." Happy turns on the shout just in time to see the woman emerging from the back. She's small with dark red hair and bright eyes. She's barefoot in jeans and a torn up t-shirt. More importantly, she's armed. The small Baretta held carefully in both hands and leveled at his chest, safety off. Well he thinks, she's definitely related to Tigger. "Name and rank?" There's a half smile on her face as she stares him down and he doesn't know what she thinks she's doing but he'd come in unarmed thinking there'd be no trouble so he's at a bit of a disadvantage.

"Happy, nomad." He levels a dead gaze at her and she loses a bit of her swagger.

"Carrie call the garage and ask for Tig. Tell him to get his ass down here and explain why the Tacoma Killer is in my waiting room." The brunette is nodding eagerly, her gum hanging out of her mouth.

"What's the number again?" Tig's kid rolls her eyes.

"Carrie, you're fired. Get out. You." She points at him with the gun. "In that chair."

"Leila I didn't…" there's a whine in the brunette's voice that's unattractive and Happy has to admire the way Leila doesn't seem to care.

"Get out Carrie." The brunette huffs loudly and with one last whine flees the shop.

"You got a customer back there?" Happy leans up to try and get a look at whoever she'd been working on but the sound of the slide on the gun has him settling back into his seat. "It's interesting you know who I am but still think I'm a threat." She shrugs, phone already in the crook of her neck.

"Gemma, fucking get Tig." He sits back to listen to the rest of the one sided conversation. It doesn't take long before she's slamming the phone back into the cradle and he watches as the gun disappears into a back holster. "Come to the back and stay in sight." He nods indulgently, hands in the air.

"I could have killed you by now if I'd wanted to." She huffs at that and he looks back to watch as she glides along behind him. He wonders which brother she's fucking, lucky man.

"SAMCRO's already killed me once, don't plan on it happening again." She waits until he's settled in a spare chair in the back and he takes in her set up. She's got a customer on the table, a blonde man getting what appears to be a full chest piece.

"Any reason you're so jumpy? I'm a patched brother you know." She grins at him and flicks the switch on the machine.

"Tig and I have a bit of a war going on. Don't trust him not to have you come down to scare me." She looks him up and down while she pulls on a new pair of gloves. "You're a scary man." He can see it now even though he'd missed it before. She may have looked badass in the lobby but she's shaking on the inside. It's proven when she looks down at the outline she still needs to finish and her eyes are wide. "Kevin I'm not going to be able to finish this today. I'm sorry." She gives the blonde an apologetic smile and he grins back at her.

"That's okay Leila, I understand. It seems you have things to take care of today. I'll come back soon?" He's already sitting up and she pulls out the wraps to cover the work she'd done before.

"Yea anytime, it's a big piece so we'll need to set up a series of appointments. Call tomorrow and I'll set you up." She's careful in her wrapping but Happy doesn't miss her shaking hands. Neither does the other man.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Leila? Until your father shows up?" Happy prides himself on being able to read people and he can tell she's surprised by the question.

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you. Just call tomorrow." The blonde nods and with his wrapping done he pulls on his shirt and departs. Happy waits until he hears the front door close to speak.

"He creeps you out more than I do." It's not a question; he knows the answer.

"Yes, well, I don't know. He's really nice but…" Her voice trails off and her eyes go out of focus.

"He knows more than you told him?"

"Yes, or something like that. I don't know." Happy's just about to comment again when the door slams for a second time and Tig appears in the doorway, Jax and Chibs not far behind.

"Killa!" Happy gets up to greet his brothers, hugging Tig roughly as is their custom.

"Brother." He nods at Jax and shakes hands with Chibs.

"Did my girl really pull a piece on you?" Tig sounds far too proud and Happy can finally see the resemblance when they're standing next to each other.

"Where's Carrie?" Jax is looking back towards the front of the shop.

"Yes, I pulled a gun and I fired Carrie." Tig snorts and Jax makes a noise of disbelief. Leila's carefully cleaning up her station and Happy has to admire her compulsion for sanitation. She finishes dismantling the machine and sets aside the parts the need to go into the ultrasonic.

"That's the third one this month Leila." The VP sounds annoyed.

"It's not my fault you assholes keep making me hire croweaters. They should be sucking dick Jax not learning to write at my expense." Happy laughs, maybe Tig's girl has more going on than he'd thought. "She didn't know the number for the shop. She referred to the fucking Tacoma Killer as "one of those bikers" I can put up with a lot for SAMCRO but I can't put up with stupid." Happy really wants to know who's fucking this girl; maybe they can be persuaded to stop.

"Lass, yeh gotta give them a chance yea? The garage number's a bit complicated, Tiggy doesn't even know it by heart." The Scot speaks up for the first time and Leila shoots him a dirty look.

"I know the number." Tig is indignant.

"No you don't I program it into your prepays every month." Jax puts the issue to rest and Leila rolls her eyes.

"Back to the issue at hand. Why is Happy Lowman in my shop? I told you not to call him." That's news to Hap and he glances back to find Leila, arms crossed.

"You were drowning kitten, we had to do something and you refuse to hire another artist out of Lodi. I even brought you that one, remember." Tig's voice is softer than Happy's ever heard it.

"Of course I remember, you had him hog tied in the van. Not the best way to perform an interview. And I won't hire anyone because I've yet to see a good portfolio." Happy raises an eyebrow at that; bitch has some balls.

"Business decisions Leila, it was voted on. We all approved it." Happy nods along with the VP. They'd asked him to come down and fix this place up. Can't have pussy running a club business.

"Fine. You work for me killa, understand." He looks down at her 5'5" frame and grins.

"Says who?" His voice is gravel and he doesn't miss the way she swallows when her eyes meet his.

"Says the club? We need you to take up extra work Hap." Happy spins at Jax's words.

"Not what Tig said."

"Yea, I was umm, well I owed the girl a scare and I thought." Tig's shuffling his feet now and Chibs hits him upside the head.

"Seriously Tig." Jax sounds more than frustrated. "Look Hap, I don't know what Tig told you, he and Leila have a bit of a war on at the moment but the gist is Leila's got a work load she can't handle and we were hoping you'd be willing to pick up the slack." Happy nods, not what he'd been expecting. He doesn't usually do bosses well but the woman behind him seems like she'd at least be entertaining to work with. He glances back and watches as she blows out a breath trying to get hair out of her eyes.

"Fine, you won't actually work for me… well I mean." Tig's muttering quickly in her ear and she's nodding along. "Fine, fine." She steps up to Happy and he likes how she has to look almost directly up to meet his eyes. "You're good, I've seen some of your shit on the guys. I approve." Hap's not sure how he feels about that statement.

"I'm not looking for approval baby girl." She rolls her eyes and one barefoot comes up to scratch at the back of a denim-covered calf.

"What I mean to say is I could use the help if you're willing. No table fees to me but you have to pay out the club's share of your earnings. Fair?" He almost wants to tell her no but those big gold eyes look up at him and he nods. He really wants to know which brother managed to snag her. She's not his usual style but he'd tap it.

"I know what you're thinking brother." Tig's voice is low and there's a dangerous note there.

"No you don't. Sounds like a deal." The last part is directed to Leila and she smiles. He glances over to Tig and nods. The other killer had known exactly what he was thinking and Happy makes sure to store those thoughts for later. It's not like he's desperate for pussy anyways, which reminds him, there's a call he wants to make later.

"Great. Well since we've solved that problem I've got something to take care of in the back. Chibs will you help me?" Leila's pushing past him and Happy takes a moment to fully look around the back of the shop.

"I want that table." He points to the one with the most natural light and she nods without stopping. "You got a portfolio? Wanna make sure you're talk is backed up." She laughs and ducks back to a lower shelf for the standard black binder. Happy takes it with a grin and he loves the way she won't meet his eyes.

"If you're done causing problems kitten Jax and I have some shit to take care of." Tig's voice is dull and Leila smiles at him.

"You're just put out because I ruined your retaliation plans by being armed. Don't be a spoilsport daddy you're the one that taught me so well." She gives them one last smile and disappears into the back office Chibs close behind.

"She used to be scared of you you know." Tig is pouting and Happy raises a questioning eyebrow. "I used to tell her the Tacoma Killer was going to come get her if she didn't behave. I thought you'd march in here and take over and she'd call me scared as shit hiding in the office. Bitch got hard when I wasn't looking." Jax laughs and Happy can't help a feral smile.

"Come on Tig. Thanks for this Hap." Jax is already turning to go and the sergeant at arms follows sullenly. Happy waits until he hears the front door close before throwing himself down on his chosen table and flipping open the girl's book. He's just starting to become impressed when he hears the voices from the back room.

"Did you vote to bring him down here?" Leila's voice is a harsh whisper and Happy perks up.

"I had to lass, yer swamped and I've been missing yeh." Chibs is speaking softly.

"You should have told me." Happy sits up all the way, the book abandoned; this is an interesting turn of events.

"What was I supposed to say pet?"

"How about honesty. You could have said 'hey I want to force you to hire a brother so I can fuck you more often" Leila's imitation of the Scot's accent comes off a bit too Mike Meyers and Happy chuckles to himself. There's one mystery solved although Happy can't help thinking the Scot bit off a bit more than he can handle with Tigger's kid.

"I don't sound like that." He sounds exactly like that.

"You do, you sound just like that."

"Let's just see what I can make yeh sound like."

There's a crash and a shriek from the back room and Happy is almost moving for the gun tucked under Leila's work station, he's not about to let someone beat Tig's baby, brother or not. He freezes when her shout turns into a low moan. The bald killer stays still and he can just hear another soft gasp. Unable to contain his curiosity Happy creeps up on the large industrial door of the office. The door is just cracked and through the opening Hap can make out Leila spread out across the desk on her back. The Scot is between her legs, his body leaning over hers his mouth very firmly attached to her neck. Looks like the Scot knows what he's doing afterall. Come to think of it Happy remembers Tig bitching about the situation a few months ago but Hap had been too busy carving up Mayans to pay attention.

The Tacoma Killer climbs back on the table one hand behind his head. Propping the book up on his bent knees he continues flipping through the full color photos of Leila's work. She's a good artist and from the sound of things she's got some other impressive skills. There's a low moan from Chibs and Happy grins. He'd been worried he was going to stumble into a second rate shop and he'd found a place so busy they needed the extra help. There'd been the possibility that Tig's kid was going to be a pushy brat and she'd pulled a piece first thing. He thought he was going to hate this favor but so far things were looking up. With the erotic soundtrack coming from the back Happy takes another long look around; yea, he can work here.

* * *

**Up next: Buick Sex! Reviews are always welcome and if you have a request let me know. I'll write all day for a fan. **


	11. Mrs Wilke's Buick: Chibs

**This is for Wishuy, who requested more information on the Buick scene mentioned in "Resume Building." **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Motherfucker!" Chibs throws himself out of the way and the crash the engine block makes as it hits the hard garage floor is deafening.

"What the hell?" Clay is leaning out of the office door both hands braced on the frame surveying the wreckage. "Did the chain break?"

"Looks like it." Bobby grabs at the still swinging metal and holds up the bent link as proof.

"Bloody thing almost killed me?" Chibs pulls himself up from the floor and brushes off the front of his work shirt. He'd been standing right under the damn thing when he'd heard the chink of metal on metal that signaled the imminent crash.

"Yea well you're alright now so get to fixing it." The president doesn't offer anything else before he ducks back into the office and leaves Chibs and Bobby to the task.

"Can't fix it, not really." Bobby kicks at a chuck of twisted metal and the Scot nods. He can still hear his heart in his ears. "Lucky it's a club car."

"I need a smoke." Chibs pushes out of the garage, ignoring Bobby's annoyed look and throws himself down on a picnic table. This was the second big thing today that him rethinking getting out of bed. The first had been an absolutely spectacular row with Leila about her bloody father.

She'd had him crawl up in the attic over a noise the night before and fuck if he hadn't found Tig's little stash of treasures. Chibs had pulled the box down and tucked it on a high shelf in the closet with the intent of calling the killer to come pick it up. Fate, however, made other plans and Leila in a fit of inspiration had climbed up on a stool that morning to find some scarf she'd packed away weeks ago. The Scot hadn't thought the girl would bother trying to reach something on the top shelf without asking for help. She was always making him get things down; he should have been in the clear.

But no, she had to try and do that shit herself because he was 'sleeping so adorably.' One day he'll figure out how her head works. Either way, his adorable sleep was shattered by the sound of Leila and the box crashing to the ground. He'd sat straight up in bed to find his girl on the floor cradling a twisted ankle, surrounded at least a dozen snuff film DVDs and more than one ball gag. Chibs had almost gotten clear, for the first few minutes she ranted about Tig's disgusting habits but when she'd been unable to get her father on the phone Leila had turned her anger on the closest target.

It was a fight worthy of the record books complete with flying plates and Gaelic obscenities. The whole thing had come to a head when she'd threatened, yet again, to leave and Chibs had lost the minute control he'd had left on his temper. He'd yelled at her, told her go if she was going to go and then he'd stormed out. She was stressed; he knew that. Poor girl hadn't been able to catch a break since they'd gotten back from Salt Lake. First she'd had to pay out a monster check for breaking her lease in Utah, and then every bank had turned down her application for a small business loan. He knew she was going stir crazy at home all day. Hell, it's why he'd let her start scratching at his skin. He rubs at his shoulder, the fresh outline of a reaper still a bit raw.

He'd gotten to work hoping things would be better only to find the 15 year old club van not running. With Clay unwilling to buy a new one Chibs and Bobby had pulled the engine to try and give the thing a complete once over. The Scot has no doubt the now broken chain is his fault. He'd been too focused on the fight with Leila to balance the damn thing when he strung it up and now his day was just looking worse. He glances back towards the garage to find Bobby kneeling by the mess of metal. They'll never get it back together. He pulls out a fag and lights it, enjoying the first hit of nicotine. At least things can't get worse.

As if he'd summoned trouble with the thought Leila's Chevelle turns into the lot. She has the top up and the windows down and Chibs can feel the heavy bass of her angry music from the picnic table. He takes another drag off the cig as he watches her park the convertible with little regard for the white lines on the tarmac and climb out. She's wearing a light trench coat he's never seen before and boots. She looks like she's on her way to a party and he wonders if this is how she plans to drive back to Utah. It certainly doesn't look like she's dressed for a trip.

He raises an eyebrow when she waves to Bobby, a small smile on her face and he braces himself for the worst as she starts to head his way. This morning had been bad, he'd said a lot of things he regrets and he has no doubt she's here to say her piece before making him regret it. She's walking towards him directly now and she's got a determined glint in her gold eyes that makes him more than a little nervous. Chibs scans her body for signs of a gun; he wouldn't put it past Leila to show up with a piece just to make a point.

She's tugging at the belt on the trench as she gets closer and Chibs takes another hit on the smoke. This is going to be bad, he can feel it in his bones. She stops right in front of him and he stares up at her familiar face, her eyes are big and he doesn't miss the way they flick from side to side. So she's up to something she doesn't want to get caught doing. That's never a good sign with a Trager. She's got her arms around herself, fingers clutching at the tie on the coat nervously and he keeps his face hard as he meets her gaze.

"You were a bastard this morning." He pulls in the last drag of the cigarette.

"I though yeh were leaving." He's tired of playing this game with her.

"I came to see if you had anything left to say." It's bullshit; he can see it in her face. He may have only known his girl for a few months but he knows her well. She's here so he'll make her stay. She doesn't want to go anywhere.

"No yeh didn't. What do yeh want lass, I'm not in the mood to carry on the fightin' we can do that tonight when I get home." Her hands twist tighter in the belt of the coat and she shuffles her feet. She's pouting and it's fucking adorable.

"Fine." She throws one more glance around the lot and he wonders what she thinks he's going to do to her.

Chibs stoops down from his seat to rub out his smoke and there's a rustle of fabric above him. His eyes snap up to see what she's on about now and he freezes, as his eyes find nothing but bare thigh. He raises his head slowly and he feels his heart pick up as he takes in the sight before him. She's got the damn trench pulled open, her eyes fixed on his face defiantly and she's completely naked.

He's mesmerized as he takes it in from her pert little tits to the swell of her hips and he's already more than hard. A crash from the garage pulls him out of his daze and he leans around her in time to see Bobby cursing up a storm over a tray of fallen tools. He glances back at Leila to find her once again wrapped in fabric, looking nervous but she's done what she came to do and he can't get the sight of her bare body out of his mind. He acts on impulse.

"C'mere." He's on his feet instantly and it's more than a little uncomfortable as he grabs her hand pulling her quickly around the side of the garage. He doesn't want Bobby calling him back to work after this.

"Where are we going?" Leila sounds nervous but she doesn't fight his pull as he tugs her towards the row of cars waiting for pick up. No one will look back here.

"Where do yeh think pet, I'm going ta fuck yer brains out." It's just like her to jump into a plan head first without a thought for the consequences. She's an impulsive girl his Leila.

He wants a van, something with enough room for fun but the bad luck of the day remains. He ends up pulling her towards the biggest car available, a maroon Buick. He finally gets lucky when the back door pops open. He'll have to yell at someone about that later but for now he's got more pressing matters to handle. He climbs into the car and tugs Leila in after him, loving the way she falls across his lap in the backseat.

"Really?" She's looking at him incredulously and he rolls his eyes.

"Yer the one that showed up not wearing a stitch darlin' don't fault me for having to get creative. Did you think I was going to bend yeh over the picnic table." Her eyes glaze over just a bit and she licks her lips.

"Maybe." He pulls at her roughly until she's straddling his lap. She's going to get him in trouble one day with that exhibitionist nature of hers but for the moment he can't be bothered to bring it up.

He knows what this is really about. This isn't an apology for the fight and it isn't her being playful. This is about Leila trying to find a way out of a tough situation. She feels trapped by the last few weeks and she's a runner by nature. He can't argue with her new habit of running to his dick instead of Utah but it's going to become a problem eventually. Right now though, she shifts on his lap and it's just enough to drive any deeper thoughts away. He glances up to her wicked little smile one more time before tugging at the belt on the coat. It falls open without protest and he's suddenly confronted with everything he's ever wanted.

"This doesn't fix this morning." He reaches out to cup a breast as he talks and she arches into him.

"I'm still mad too." He meets her eyes and watches as they glaze over when he tugs at a pierced nipple.

"Glad we're on the same page then." She nods and he doesn't give her a chance to form a reply.

His free hand sneaks around to grab at the back of her neck and he pulls her mouth down to his. She surges against him and he feels her hands come up to tangle in his messy hair, her fingers pushing at the arms of his sunglasses. He breaks the kiss so he can toss the shades and one of her hands drifts down to twist in the fabric of his work shirt. Her lips find his earlobe and when she sucks with that hot mouth of hers he thinks he might embarrass himself.

It's a rush after that as his hands and mouth try to get as much of her skin as possible while simultaneously struggling with his belt. For once it's Leila who pulls things together, pushing her chest forward into his mouth and shoving his hands out of the way. Her clever fingers have his belt undone in seconds and he lifts his hips to help her ease the jeans down his thighs. One of her hot hands wraps around his length as soon as it's free and he groans into her. Sliding his hands under the fabric of the coat he trails them down her sides, his mouth never leaving her chest and she shivers under his touch.

He knows she'll be ready for him but he can't help checking, just to make sure. His hands hit her hips and he grips hard with one to control her movement while the other drifts between their bodies. She's soaked and when he pushes two fingers up into her heat she lets out a little gasp and bucks against him. "Good girl." His words are lost into her flesh as he grips both hips and lifts. Her hand still wrapped around him acts as a guide when he eases her back down, letting himself sink into her inch by tortuous inch. He loves taking her like this and he doesn't get near enough opportunities.

She's panting into his ear and he stays still for a long moment inside her, enjoying the pressure before pulling away from those perfect tits to find her mouth. Her eyes are glazed and he closes his own when their lips meet. He controls the kiss; one hand tight on her hip, the other in her hair and when he starts to move beneath her it's incredible. His hips surge up into hers and she rides him like a pro, he can feel the leather of her boots pressing against his denim-covered legs.

"Just like that, Jeysus Leila." He breaks away from her mouth to growl the words into her neck and she laughs. He tightens his hold, hoping to teach her a lesson but it's hopeless. She knows how to push all his buttons and he can't help himself when his hand drifts down between them to slide through her heat and press against her clit. She's still moving above him and he can hear her breathing picking up, she's making soft noises in the back of her throat and he knows she's close. He rubs tight circles between her legs and she arches against him her nails biting through the thin material of his shirt.

"Please." The word is barely recognizable between pants but he knows what it means and he picks up the pace slamming up into her harder. When she comes he can feel it in his throat. Her body going stiff, inner walls clenching around him like a vice. The keening moan she lets out is another good clue and he knows if looked at her eyes they'd be hazy but he doesn't bother. Pushing her back so she's laid out between the front seats, her back on the center console, he grips both her hips and slams into her. They're shaking the whole car at this point but he doesn't much care because she looks so perfect spread out before him on the tan leather interior. Her skin is flushed from the recent orgasm and that wicked little smile is back on her lips.

"Look at me lass." His voice is rough but she obeys, like she always does. Golden eyes drifting open lazily and they're everything he hoped for. Dark and unfocused, she looks wild. It's what keeps him coming back for more. He watches her face loving the way she bites at her lip when he thrusts harder and when her soft pink tongue darts out it's enough. He pulls her back up finding her lips as he comes undone. His hips snapping out of rhythm as he empties himself inside her. She makes a soft noise against his mouth and pulls away her head dropping to his shoulder.

"That was wonderful." There's a singsong quality to her voice and he'll never get tired of the way she slurs in the afterglow. It always makes his chest swell when he realizes he did that to her, that she's drunk on him. He slides his arms around her under the coat, fingers sliding along her sweat slicked skin and she melts against his chest. When she pulls away after a long moment she looks calm and she reaches up to frame his face with her hands. "I know we can't fix everything with sex but I think that worked out quite well don't you." It's such a surprising remark he laughs and he can tell Leila can feel the vibrations through their still connected bodies from the way her face scrunches.

"Aye lass, that was…" He's cut off by the sound of approaching boots. Leila hears them too; she tenses over him. Her face is panicked.

"Right Mrs. Wilkes, the Buick is right over here. We gave it a once over and an oil change. It should be good for another three thousand miles." Bobby's voice comes through the closed windows loud and clear and Chibs can once again hear his heart in his ears.

"Shit." He tugs at the sides of her coat even as she's trying to pull of his lap.

He's barely managed to get his pants up, although they're far from buttoned when the driver's door opens. Blind old bat hadn't seen them yet. They both freeze as they wait for inevitable. It takes longer than expected as the old lady settles in and adjusts the mirrors. Chibs knows the moment of truth is upon them when she reaches up for the rearview and he can suddenly see his own face over Leila's shoulder in the glass. Mrs. Wilkes' scream is ear piercing and as if it acts as some kind of catalyst Chibs suddenly moves, lunging for the door handle at the same time as Leila, they both tumble out of the car in a mess of limbs just in time for Bobby and Clay to round the corner of the garage.

"Perverts! Perverts, thieves and rapists." Mrs. Wilkes has gathered herself enough to jump out of the front seat and she's screaming loud enough for half the street to hear.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Clay is already starting forward, murder in his eyes and Chibs pulls himself up struggling to get Leila up too.

"We were just…"

"I don't even fucking want to know. Inside now." Clay cuts Leila off and Chibs thinks it's better to obey than argue so he pulls the girl along behind him, dashing past a still stunned Bobby on the way.

"What the hell?" Gemma is leaning out of the office door as they round the corner and Chibs slams to a stop. Clay won't handle an upset Mrs. Wilkes very well on his own. "What's going on?" Gemma's still looking at him expectantly and his mind races for a decent response.

"We had sex in the Buick and got caught." Leila answers for him and he throws his hands up.

"Bloody hell! Really?" He turns on Leila even as Gemma flees the office heading for the loud scene in the back.

"What? They knew what we were doing no point hiding it. It's not like they can fire you." She's pouting up at him and the coat is still in such disarray he can see straight down to her tits through the collar. "If you're willing to forgive me I'll let you take me home and we can pick up where we left off." She's biting at her lip and he's no match for that kind of logic. The day has been complete shit anyways, might as well go home and get back into bed. He never should have gotten out in the first place.

"Deal." Her laugh is triumphant and she grabs his hand, dragging his willing body towards the Chevelle. One day he'll figure out how to make her talk things out but definitely not today.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading. I am always taking requests for this story, so if you have something you'd like to see more of let me know. **


	12. I'd Still Love You: Tig

**This is for CottonStrings who has been requesting something about Leila, Fawn, Dawn and Tig for a long time. I hope you like it. **

**There'll be another piece coming soon where the girls are more grown up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tig pulls his bike to a slow stop in front of the small two-bedroom ranch. It's not the house he would have picked for his wife and children but Colleen wasn't the type to give a man a choice so he'd written the check. A squeeze from the girl behind him brings Tig back to reality and he glances over his shoulder at an eleven year old Leila. She's in the awkward in between stage of life, stuck after the cuteness of her baby fat and before the beauty of adulthood. Her eyes look too big in her thin tween face and her hair is a matted mess from the full-face helmet he'd forced her to wear for the ride over. She's holding the too big helmet in one hand and staring up him still looking mad from their earlier fight.

He'd had this day planned for a fucking month and Margaret still hadn't been able to keep herself pulled together. As much as he adores his oldest daughter's mother Tig can't begin to figure out how her mind works. Margaret had blown hot and cold since she'd come back from her last rehab stint two years before; alternating between letting him see Leila whenever he wanted and keeping his baby away from him for long stretches of time. Today had been one of the former and when Tig showed up to collect his kitten, Margaret had been uncaring and Leila had still been in her pajamas. He'd had to force the eleven year old into clothes suitable for riding and Margaret had been no help, just sitting on the sofa with a look on her face that clearly said 'this stubbornness is from your genetics, good luck.'

Thirty minutes later and with a kid in fucking jelly sandals on the back of his bike Tig had finally turned them towards the small house that held the newer half of his family. If he's honest Tig will admit he hadn't planned on marrying Colleen but she is a conniving woman and she caught him drunk and flushed with the news of her pregnancy. The papers were signed before he even knew what was going on but there's no going back now. He'd thought about marrying Margaret once, when Leila was still new and her mother had supposedly put off drugs for good but things had never really panned out. He eases himself off the bike careful to keep the machine balanced with Leila still perched on the back.

"Are they going to like me?" Leila's voice is small and Tig snatches the heavy helmet from her hand before helping her off the bike. She's wearing a neon pink shirt that makes his eyes hurt and she's got purple eyeliner smeared around her golden orbs. He has no idea why Margaret lets her get away with this nonsense.

"They're babies Kitten, they don't really have the ability to like or dislike anyone." Leila makes a face at him and he shrugs; honestly the twins are pretty boring. It was different with Leila at that age, he got to stay around more and he had Gemma forcing him to participate. Colleen doesn't like the MC queen though and she certainly hasn't wanted Tig in her house or her bed since the birth a month ago so he's stayed at the clubhouse.

"They're my sisters though right?" Leila slides her little hand into his to cross the street and he nods.

"Yea, they're your half sisters." He pulls her up the steps and onto the front walk; he wonders how long he has before she stops needing him to help her with things.

"Do they really look exactly alike?" He shrugs and pushes his key into the lock. Fawn and Dawn Trager are twins and they certainly do look alike but he's not sure if they'll stay that way. Tig had tried to pay attention while Colleen lectured him on the different types of twins but it had been boring and he hates to admit it but he has no idea if his new girls are identical or not.

"They're cute." They are too. He pushes the front door open and Leila drops his hand before moving inside. He watches as she stares around the living room before she turns back to him hands on her hips. She looks too much like her mother when she does that.

"Why do they get a big house and Mom and I only have our little apartment?" He has no idea how to answer that.

"Because your mother doesn't know how to keep a man." Colleen's voice rings out from the kitchen and Tig winces at the way Leila's face falls but he pushes it off turning to face his wife of the last year."

"Hey baby." He presses a kiss to Colleen's lips and jumps away from her when she reaches down to cup his crotch. "Not in front of the kid yea." He nods at Leila, the girl's watching them with far to knowing a look in her eyes.

"Girl's got to learn sometime, she's certainly not going to get any help from that—"

"Where are the girls?" He cuts off Colleen's imminent rant about Margaret but he doesn't miss his wife's angry glance. The two women of his life certainly don't see eye to eye when it comes to child rearing and Tig is quickly learning it's going to be a tightrope act to navigate between the two.

"In their room sleeping. Come on." He motions for Leila to follow and they all head down the small hallway to the nursery.

The room is done up in shades of pink and Tig smiles at the familiar matching white cribs. Everything had been different with the twins. Colleen actually knew what she was doing when it came to children and the nursery had been set up months in advance. It's a stark contrast to Tig's memories of Leila's early days. He and Margaret had been lost and they'd spent his kitten's first night home from the hospital stretched out on his dorm bed, Leila asleep on his chest. He hadn't slept a wink; too scared he would roll over and crush his baby girl. It had, however, been a bonding moment for him and sometimes he wishes he'd gotten similar experiences with his new girls. They feel like strangers sometimes.

"Which one's which?" Leila is staring down into the crib on the right, her feet braced on the bottom rung of the side.

"Right is Fawn, left is Dawn. If you two are good I have some things to take care of around the house." Colleen doesn't wait for an answer before she flees the room and Tig is left alone with his girls.

"Can I hold one daddy?" Leila is staring back at him and Tig suddenly sees an opportunity.

"Absolutely. Here, I'll show you how I used to hold you when you were this small." Leila nods enthusiastically and bounces back to his side. "Okay so lay down on the floor." She gives him an incredulous glance but obeys and Tig steps over her towards Fawn's crib. The tiny girl is asleep and bundled up in a mess of soft pink blankets. Tig is careful as he lifts her out before turning back to Leila. "Okay so stay still." He settles Fawn onto Leila's thin chest and watches as his oldest lifts her hands to keep the baby in place.

"You get Dawn." Leila's whispering now and her eyes are fixed on her little sister's face; Tig has no choice but to obey. Picking up his Dawnie, he carefully lowers himself to the floor beside Leila, stretching out so he's on his back he settles the baby in place. "Did you really hold me like this?" Leila is running her fingers over Fawn's back as she speaks.

"Yes. When you were this big your mom and I didn't have a crib yet and you would sleep like this on my chest all the time. Uncle Bobby thought it was hilarious." Tig runs a finger down the curve of Dawn's nose before turning to look at his oldest.

"Why didn't you and mom have a house and a crib for me?" Leila has both her arms wrapped around Fawn and she's staring up at the ceiling.

"We were really young I guess and we didn't know what to do. Gemma fixed us eventually." A truer statement has never been uttered and Tig feels guilt settle in his chest. He could have done better; he will do better.

"Why do their names rhyme?" Leila's next question is so out of left field Tig snorts in laughter, calming immediately when Dawn makes a noise of protest from his chest.

"Colleen really liked the names and they're twins so they're supposed to be similar I guess." That seems more PC than their mother is a raging lunatic.

"If I had twins I'd name them completely different things." Leila's voice is far away and Tig can't help but appreciate the beauty of this moment. All his girls, safe and happy in one place.

"Why's that kitten?" He balances Dawn with one hand and reaches out to tangle his fingers in Leila's messy curls.

"I'd want them to feel like they can be their own person you know. I don't want them to think that just because there's someone just like them in the world they can't still be unique." Her voice trails off and Tig lets the weight of this newest statement sink in. Leila's always been deeper than she's had any right to be and Tig turns his eyes to Dawn's cute baby face. His babies will know they can be anything they want to be right?

"You'll just have to tell them that. Your sisters I mean, I'll put you in charge of making sure they know they can be themselves. How about that?" He turns back to Leila to find her staring him very seriously.

"I'll be really good at that Daddy. I'll take care of them when you can't. Just like I take care of myself when you're busy." Well that breaks his heart. He's just about to reply when Colleen's voice rings out from the other end of the house. He pulls himself up and carefully puts a sleeping Dawn back in her crib before turning to collect Fawn from Leila.

"I have to go help Colleen kitten. You all right in here?" Leila nods without looking at him, she's back in her perch on the edge of the crib staring down at the sleeping girls.

He leaves the room and heads out into the main house looking for his wife. He can feel the unwanted emotion of the last ten minutes building in his chest and for a moment Colleen's offer from a few months ago plays through his mind. Watching Leila with Fawn and Dawn had made the plan seem a bit more realistic but Tig still can't see things working out. He'd been shocked when Colleen had come to him with the idea a few months before she delivered, offering to take Leila in and have her live in the new house with all of them. Colleen had reiterated her concerns about Margaret's mental state and he ability to take care of Leila while staying away from drugs. His wife had a point and there was no doubt in his mind a court would grant him full custody despite his record so Tig had been on board until he'd mentioned the idea to Gemma. The MC mama had lost her mind and lectured him for an hour on his inability to see through Colleen's manipulation. In the end Tig had vetoed the whole idea because Margaret had really had kept her shit together these last two years and it would tear her apart to lose Leila.

He finds Colleen in the kitchen trying to get something down from the top shelf of the pantry. Stepping up behind her tight little ass Tig reaches up over her to pull the box of formula she's reaching for down before reaching back to put it on the counter. Colleen turns against him and Tig loves the way her blue eyes widen when he pushes her back against the shelves. He smiles down at her before ducking to catch at her lips.

"Not now Tig." Her hands hit his chest hard and he finds himself pushed out into the brightness of the kitchen.

"When then?" He leans back against the counter and watches as she starts to make up bottles for the girls.

"I don't know Tigger, maybe when you're around more to help me with your daughters. There are two of them you know. Three if you do the right thing by Leila." Colleen's got an edge to her voice he doesn't like and she's slamming things down.

"I'm not here because you told me you needed space. You asked me to move back into the clubhouse. If you're tired with the girls, I'll get you a nanny. I've told you that before." Tig forces himself to keep his voice down but his temper is slowing building. It's been six months since Colleen's let him touch her and he's growing tired of the excuses.

"I meant space in bed Tig. I didn't mean you had to move out and I don't want a fucking nanny, you're supposed to be here helping me. And don't ignore the Leila and Margaret issue, that girl needs a real mother not some ex-drug addict who's doing her best. Besides if Leila were here she could help out the Fawn and Dawn." Colleen's voice is raised and Tig holds up a hand trying to keep her quiet.

"Keep your fucking voice down. She doesn't know anything about that shit with her mom." Colleen just rolls her eyes.

"Maybe she should. Maybe she should know what she's up against." Colleen has stopped even pretending they're doing anything but fighting and she's got her arms crossed in a way that Tig knows means trouble.

"Look, I want to be here more Colleen but I'm not a fucking nanny. I never have been and I never will be. You knew that going in. I'm not going to take you to BBQ's and I'm certainly not the type to offer to get up in the middle of the night with the kids." He sounds like an ass even in his own ears but he chose this life and she chose him so she should know how the life works. "I'll support you, I'll fuck you, I'll back you up in a fight, and I'll love you and our girls but I'm not going to live here and play house."

"That's just the way things are?" Colleen stares at him hard and he doesn't know where this is going.

"Yes."

"Fine. I can live with that." He's shocked by her acceptance but he can't see anything new brewing in her blue eyes so he lets it go. "I can't fuck you for another three weeks. Doctor's orders. But you need to move back home, I don't like you staying at the clubhouse." He nods, that's an easy fix.

"Sounds like a plan. I do love you baby." He reaches out for her hips on the words, pulling her against him. She turns her face away from his lips but she's got a coy smile on her lips and Tig knows he's going to get his way at least this once.

"I love you too." She lets him press a kiss to her neck and he knows this is only a stop-gap fix in a marriage doomed to fail but he'll do what he has to for now. He can play nice to try and give his babies a good home. He knows enough about Colleen to know she'll leave if she feels like she's not getting her way and he doesn't want to lose Fawn and Dawn before he even gets to know them.

"They're crying!" Leila's shout from the nursery is followed by the wail of newborn voices and Colleen pulls away from him, heading for the nursery. Tig follows and they both cross the threshold just in time to see Leila attempting to get a squalling Dawn from her crib, feet still perched off the floor. Tig lunges forward on instinct catching Leila and the still crying baby just before they all topple to the ground.

"Jesus kitten. What were you thinking?" He's careful when he takes the baby from Leila's arms and he bounces Dawn just a bit to try and calm her.

"I thought I could help." Leila looks close to tears and Tig glances at Colleen, who's picking up Fawn across the room.

"You shouldn't have left her alone with them." Colleen's voice is snappish and Tig can feel his happy afternoon falling apart before his very eyes. Leila's wiping at tears now and that stupid fucking eyeliner is smeared across one of her cheeks.

"Yea, yea." Dawn has quieted now and Tig sets his littlest girl back in her crib. "Come on Leila, I'll take you home. I'm sure your mom's worried." He shoots a look at Colleen, "I'll be back tonight." His wife nods and Tig puts a gentle hand on his eldest's shoulder before leading her out of the house.

Leila doesn't say anything as he fits the big helmet onto her head and helps her climb onto the bike. He waits until she's got her thin arms wrapped tight around his chest before he cranks up the bike and pulls them away from the curve. It's a good thirty-minute ride to the apartment where Margaret and Leila live but when Tig hits the final turn he can't bring himself to make it and he ends up steering them away. He rides the bike around the block until he hits a small park and pulls the dyna over, kicking down the stand. Leila doesn't ask questions as he pulls her and his old bedroll of the back of the bike and he leads her out into the middle of the big field. It's a sunny day and there are couples and teens picnicking all over. Tig picks a spot, spreads out the blanket and pulls Leila down with him.

"What's up with you kid?" He settles himself on his back and looks at his girl sitting cross-legged next to him. He can still remember the last time he'd used the term 'Indian style' around her. Leila had been five and she'd told him that her teacher said it was 'criss-cross-applesauce' and he was being insensitive to the indigenous American peoples. It was the first time Tig realized she was smarter than him.

"Nothing's wrong. Why aren't we going home?" Leila wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand and it just smears the purple further.

"Bullshit kitten, come here." He reaches out for her hand and pulls her down until she's settled against his side, her head on his chest. "What's going on, I know I haven't been around for a bit but your mom thought it was for the best. You've been moody all day though, you mad at me?" She shakes her head into his kutte and he sighs. "Well then?"

"Mom's been weird and she's dating that new guy and you've got a new family." Leila trails off for a long moment and Tig tightens his arm around her as a sign she should continue. "I just," She trails off again and he can hear a break in her voice. "What if mom has a new family too, then who'll want me?" The end of the sentence comes out on a sob and Tig immediately feels like an ass. Gemma had warned him he might have to have one of these conversations but Tig had brushed it off, he'd thought Leila was too smart to have these worries.

"Oh kitten. I'm always going to want you and your mom too. All this new shit, it's just grown up stuff. It has nothing to do with how much I love you." He stares up at the clouds floating overhead and wills his baby girl to believe him.

"But you married Colleen, Frankie at school says that means they're your real kids and I'm a bastard." Leila's talking into his chest and Tig is already coming up with very painful ways to kill Frankie whoever the fucker is.

"Frankie's a douchebag baby. You're my girl; you know that. I may have married Colleen but who's the only girl I've put my crow on?" It's a secret joke between the two of them. One Tig has always encouraged. He loves his wife and his twins but Leila was his first true love, sometimes he worries she got the best of him and that's not saying much. When she doesn't answer he jostles her, "who kitten?"

"Me." She's still sniffling but Tig can hear the note of pride in her voice.

"That's right. I love your sisters too now but that's it. I still love you just as much, always will." This is a side of himself he reserves just for his babies.

"Promise? Forever?" Leila's little fingers are tugging at his kutte and he looks down at the chipping black nail polish she's wearing.

"No matter what. You can't do anything that would change my mind." He reaches up to play with her hair and she settles further into his side.

"What if I lost your favorite gun?" He knows this game.

"I'd still love you."

"What if I broke the TV right before the superbowl?" He laughs.

"I'd still love you."

"What if I wrecked your bike?" She sits up for this one to stare at his face with still wet eyes and he gives her a hard look.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you'd be doing riding my bike but I'd still love you." She smiles so big it almost hurts to look at her pretty face and he grins right back.

"I know you told Colleen you'd come home but will you take me to dinner? Mom has Bruno over tonight and I don't like him." He raises and eyebrow but nods all the same.

"Absolutely. Who's Bruno?" He's already pulling himself up, collecting the old bedroll blanket from the grass.

"Mom's new boyfriend. Or well at least she says he is but he only comes round once a week or so. She always acts funny after he leaves but she says she just misses him." Leila's voice is casual and she's already leading the way back to the bike but Tig's heart is in his throat.

"Funny how?" He catches up with his daughter, stashing the bedroll and helping her with the helmet.

"She just sits and stares a lot. She doesn't eat much anymore, she says she's lovesick." So Margaret's up to her old tricks. Tig shuts the visor on the helmet to block Leila's innocent gold eyes from view. He shouldn't be surprised, two years was a good long stretch of sober for Margaret. He wonders if Bruno showed up with the drugs or if Margaret sought the dealer out, either way Tig knows he'll be getting his hands bloody after he drops Leila off. "Are we going to dinner?" Leila's voice is muffled by the helmet and Tig just nods as he mounts the bike.

"Definitely kitten. How about burgers and shakes?" Leila's head butts against his back in agreement and Tig fires the bike up. He'll take his kitten for dinner, he'll kill the dealer, and then he'll go home to his wife and twins. It's a busy life being a father of three.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome but thanks for reading either way. **

**I am also always available for requests on this story so if you have something you want to read just let me know. **

**Until next time... **


End file.
